


What We Lost in the Fire, We Found in the Ashes

by infinitetaetae



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Related, Bounty Hunter, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Deceased Characters, M/M, Memories, Mourning, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Outlaw, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Purgatory, Slight torture, Unrequited, Vasquez family, both suffering, brother, following on from the film, long distance, lots of angst tbh, some live some die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitetaetae/pseuds/infinitetaetae
Summary: The silence hurt. It physically hurt. There was nothing. Faraday wasn’t here. He just wasn’t here. Defeated, Vasquez still trudged around but halted as he looked down and saw a slightly burnt card. A Jack of Hearts.Oh guero.





	1. Silence

_“ANDELE GUERO!”_

Those were his last words to Faraday; he told the goddamn man to ride to his death. Vasquez remembered staying in the church, using it for cover, but seeing the Irishman swing himself onto a random horse – not Jack, he wouldn’t send Jack to his death if he could help it- hold onto the reigns and ride; his bullet wound red and dark and stained on his vest.

Vasquez continued to fight. He didn’t know why he did. He only ever looked out for himself, because that’s all he had. He only could take care of himself; he didn’t dare have responsibility over others. Yet here he was fighting for this godforsaken town. For Rose Creek, for Ms. Emma, Teddy Q, the townsfolk, the kids, Anthony and his schoolteacher father, Chisolm, the others, Faraday- He was fighting for Faraday. He was fighting for that idiotic man who he hated with a passion. But he couldn’t deny he felt something for the man. No matter how strange or abnormal it would appear to be, he knew it. He knew he would never reciprocate the feelings but Vasquez was meant to be alone. And he was reminded of this as he watched the Gatling gun start up again, destroying the town and mowing down the townsfolk and the Blackstone officers alike. Then there was the explosion. Looking across to the field where the Gatling gun once stood, there was just smoke and debris. It was that haunting sense of dread that rushed over Vasquez, like the Reaper himself running a hand down his spine as he heard those words in his head:

_“I’ve always wanted to blow something up.”_

_Oh Guero._

During the silence of the now destroyed Gatling gun, this left only Bogue and he was Chisolm's. Vasquez ran to his horse, Jack still tied up beside her which he focused on ignoring for the moment, and mounted her, clicking his teeth and urging his mare to ride faster than she ever had before. The pounding in his ears louder than the pounding of her hooves on the blood soaked dirt. His mare let out a whiny and threw herself upwards as a surviving Blackstone Agent jumped out in front of him, gun raised. Vasquez swore as he fell off the horse but he quickly pulled out one of his guns, shooting the agent in shoulder, missing his chest. Luckily, the man fell, giving Vasquez the few precious seconds to roll to his feet, storm over to the man.

“Que te jodan!” Vasquez spat as he grabbed the man’s collar, beating his face until his knuckles were bloody.

Vasquez then stood, ignoring the shaking in his hands and looked down at the Blackstone Agent, his face unrecognisable and simply pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. His horse had run off so he simply ran. He ran as fast as he could towards the dispersing cloud of smoke. He wasn’t dead. Faraday didn’t die. He couldn’t die.

“Guero! Guero, man!” Vasquez yelled, running towards the destruction in front of him.

The smell of gunpowder, blood and burnt flesh filled the air, making Vasquez gag and cover his nose as he trudged through the grass; this was unlike the time his ‘roommate’ was a fly infested corpse. Mangled body parts scattered around the destroyed machinery, small spats out flames stuck to the grass, licking it up. Vasquez spotted a body and ran to it, rolling it over he grimaced at the burnt corpse of a Blackstone Agent with an eye patch. Faraday was nowhere to be seen.

“GUERO!” Vasquez yelled again, coughing at the smell.

The silence hurt. It physically hurt. Where was the slow walk towards him, the stupid grin and the man saying something stupid like “Look at how many I got, what did you get?” But there was nothing. Nothing. Faraday wasn’t here. He just wasn’t here. Defeated, Vasquez still trudged around but halted as he looked down and saw a slightly burnt card. A Jack of Hearts. Picking it up with shaking, bloody fingers, Vasquez screwed his eyes up and grit his teeth.

“No seas tonto, Faraday.” He muttered under his breath.

But taking in a shaky breath, Vasquez remained under control but his eyes snapped open as he heard a gunshot ring out and he ran back towards town. Faraday was gone and he had to accept that. As he finally reached the town he found his mare standing next to Jack and he didn’t like how his chest constricted. He saddled his horse once more, desperate to ignore the pain in his arm, his hands, and his chest. He untied Jack’s reigns and led the horse along with him after tying Chisolm’s horse to his saddle. His horse would follow easy enough but Vasquez needed to hold onto Jack. He was all that he had left. Glancing over to see Red Harvest on his horse as well, with the body of Jack Horne strung across another. With approaching the church, Vasquez swore under his breath as he saw Goodnight’s body on the floor, littered with bullets; glancing up he could just make out Billy. They had lost too many today. They walked towards Sam who had come out of the church, Emma Cullen not far behind him.

Sam Chisolm looked around as he saw Horne and Goodnight's bodies, looking up at the remaining other two of the original seven.

“Faraday?” He asked simply but he already knew the answer, he’d given the man cover on his suicide mission.

Vasquez couldn’t bring himself to speak. He simply shook his head slowly, glancing at the ground, determined not to show an ounce of emotion, He was the outlaw Vasquez, he didn’t have anyone and didn’t need anyone; didn’t deserve anyone. Chisolm stared at Vasquez as if he didn’t believe Faraday was dead. No one expected him to actually die. He should’ve had one more trick up his sleeve. Vasquez began to feel himself crumble under Chisolm’s stare and was thankful when Chisolm turned to look at Goodnight and Billy before turning to the preacher.

“Preacher-“ He began.

“I’m gonna take good care of your men, Mr. Chisolm.” He said solemnly. “Proper.”

Chisolm simply nodded and swung himself up onto his dark coloured horse. He sighed as he held onto the reigns, exhausted and defeated, not even caring for the visible, prominent scar on his throat.

"Let’s go." Chisolm said quietly and clicked his tongue, urging his horse to move forward slowly, heading towards the exit of the town.

Vasquez and Red Harvest followed, Red leaving one of the townsfolk to hold on to the reigns of Jack Horne's horse, leaving them to take care of the horse and deceased man. Vasquez was drifting as his mare started to follow. He wasn’t stable. He didn’t feel like he was real. This all had to be some fucked up nightmare the night before the battle. His arm ached and screamed at him, the pain awful but was numb compared to anything else he was feeling. Feelings he should never had. Vasquez was meant to be alone and it will forever be that way; no matter how many times he would remind himself. His arm ached and he was barely holding onto his own reigns, only focusing on holding onto Jack, his last tie to Faraday. Vasquez sighed. _He had to let him go._ He let the reigns slip from his fingers and held onto his own.

"Take care of Jack, Teddy." He murmured as the young man grabbed horse gently before Vasquez continued to follow Chisolm and Red.

The pounding in his head returned and he felt his throat become tight as he gripped onto the reigns tightly, he dropped the last surviving card in front of the Preacher. He had to move on. He didn’t know him that long, why does this affect him so much. But Vasquez would give anything to return to the night before the battle. That night with Faraday he would hold close to him forever; all he had now was memories. As they left the town, Vasquez rode past the children and saw Alfred walking with them and simply nodded at the boy before he picked up speed. There he rode with the last of the seven, Chisolm and Red, Red crowing loudly into the distance as they went.


	2. Call me wild, drinking up the sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is a lyric from East of Eden by Zella Day

Vasquez sat there giggling and laughing as he ate his food sloppily, making a mess but a happy drunk fool. He was having fun With friends? Family? He didn't know what they where but he knew he was grateful for them. These group of strays were part of him, in some strange way. They were here together, working together, finally all getting along. Laughing, hunched over his food he watched Faraday who was leaning back in his seat, laughing at his own joke. 

"It comes from a chicken's ass you dummy!" He cackled happily and Vasquez couldn't help but laugh loudly as well as everyone else sitting around the table, his sides physically hurting from the amount of laughter; except Billy - he sat there quietly.

Vasquez watched as Faraday tried to stand, slightly drunk and pulled out one of his guns. 

"Did I introduce you to my wife? Her name is Ethel, and I love her." Faraday said, holding his gun up and admiring it.

"Hello Ethel. Charmed." Goodnight while Vasquez made a 'pfft' sound and laughed at the Irishman, pointing at him in disbelief. 

"And I consider her to be the love of my life." Faraday said and while Vasquez was still laughing, he was slightly quieter now, why did it feel like his heart just dropped? Jealous over a gun, he had really lost it now. "And she is a no bullshitter, shes a straight shooter-"

"Okay, calm down now, put the gun away son." Jack Horne said, bracing himself by holding onto the table, as if he was uncomfortable. 

"Her name is Ethel." Faraday declared, glaring at Horne through narrowed eyes, as if trying to seem intimidating but a flicker of a grin was already playing at his lips. "And you'll show her some goddamn respect."

"Yeah," Horne said, as a parent would treat a child, disbelievingly. 

"It's Maria, you can disrespect." He grinned, whipping out the other gun from its holster and looking around the table as everyone burst into fits of laughter. "Don't tell Ethel about Maria."

Vasquez laughed but frowned and waved his hand. "Wait, wait, wait, my Maria, cabron? Hmm?" He asked, glaring up at the man, enjoying the idea of messing with the man; a little teasing never hurt anybody. 

Vasquez enjoyed the look on Faraday's face as his body came to a halt and his smile slowly faded as he looked at Vasquez in confusion. A sad and slightly jealous look in his eyes which delighted Vasquez but also confused but intrigued him.

"You got a Maria?" Faraday asked in a quiet voice. 

Goodnight with his hand on Billy's shoulder looked between the two men as if he was watching the best show in the country, holding his breath to see what Vasquez would say while Billy simply looked up at the two, a knowing smile on his; however the two other men saw none of this as they simply stared at each other. Vasquez continued to stare Faraday down before he broke out into a large grin and held up three fingers.  

_"I have three Maria's!"_ He announced, bursting into laughter.

Faraday also burst out laughing but a wave of relief had washed over the man in a strange way he didn't understand but he quickly calmed down as Horne spoke about how he had a family once. Still standing, he stayed quiet as he listened but then watched as Lena came over with his vest and noticed Vasquez's face. The mans eyebrows rose in suggestion as he watched Horne and Lena interact, his dark eyes mischievous and a small smug smile on his face as he snickered quietly and Faraday couldn't understand the fondness he was suddenly feeling. 

"The lady just did some poking and sticking for you maybe you should consider returning the favour y'know." He mumbled with a grin on his face as he shoveled more food into his mouth but he noticed how Faraday was still standing with his hand on his belt, near his gun but more towards the buckle of his belt and he was looking at Vasquez with a smile and Vasquez suddenly found it harder to swallow. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later into the night, the group had carried on drinking to their hearts content, Chisolm had been gone all evening but that was none of their concern. Horne retired early, already falling asleep and wanting to make it back to his tent. Goodnight and Billy had snuck off to have some time to themselves and Red had disappeared all together. That left Faraday and Vasquez sitting in an empty saloon, laughing their heads off as Faraday tried to pull off a card trick which was just not working out. 

"Guero, you are making a fool of yourself." Vasquez laughed, leaning back in his seat taking a large swig of whiskey. 

"No, compadre, you will see. I have two more chances still to guess your card." Faraday said, brow furrowed as he shifted through the deck of cards. "Is this your card?" He asked with a big grin, holding up an eight of hearts. 

"No cabron, its not." Vasquez laughed, shaking his head, which he would admit was a bit more foggy than it had been earlier on in the night. 

"Wait, wait, is this your card?" 

"No cabron!" 

_"Dammit!"_

Faraday groaned and sat back in his chair and held up the last two cards in his hands and Vasquez could only laugh at how pitiful the drunk man looked. Faraday picked up his 'burn' pile of cards and sighed and held his hand out to Vasquez. The man frowned and went to shake it but Faraday grabbed his wrist placed the small deck of cards between his fingers so Vasquez was holding onto them lightly. 

"Got to put one last little bit of magic into it." He said, still holding onto the wrist but jokingly placed a kiss onto Vasquez's hand where he held the cards and winked at him teasingly and Vasquez hated how his body froze and he felt warm. 

Faraday furrowed his brow as he focused on the cards in Vasquez's hand and made stupid hand movements and noises around them to add to the 'suspense'. Then he slapped the cards, knocking all of them away except one. Vasquez turned the card over to see his card. A jack of hearts. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at Faraday in disbelief, scoffing and laughing as Faraday started laughing as well. He couldn't believe it. The dumb ass pulled through in the end. 

"Is this your card?" Faraday asked with a shit eating grin, patting his deck of cards after slipping them back into his vest pocket.

"Si, not too bad guero!" Vasquez praised him, laughing and downing the last of the whiskey in the bottle.

"I've always got one more trick up my sleeve." Faraday grinned and frowned as he saw the empty bottle. "Hell, I wasn't planning on finishing drinking just yet. C'mon, I've got some good stuff up in my room." He grinned, grabbing his hat and standing up and moving quickly to the stairs, but stumbling and almost falling over as he did. Vasquez could only cackle loudly as he watched the Irishman hold onto the banister and laugh as well until he was red in the face.

"Mierda, I'm coming cabron." Vasquez said, getting up, stumbling as well and following the man upstairs. "How did you get a room up here?" 

"Well, muchacho, after all the girls left, no one took the rooms so I helped myself." The other man snickered as he lead the way to the room he had claimed for himself. 

Walking in, Vasquez noted how it wasn't a bad place, there was a small fire place and a bed, the window show the field where everyone else was. But more importantly, there was the whiskey. Vasquez laughed as he walked over to it, unscrewing the cap and swallowing a large amount until Faraday walked up to him slowly and took the bottle from him, his hand falling over the other mans - which suddenly became sweaty from nerves - and downing some of the liquor, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Vasquez gulped slightly and cursed himself for the sudden display of nerves; Vasquez did not get nervous. No. He took a step forward so there was hardly a gap between them, dark eyes still looking into blue ones. 

"What are you trying to do, guero?" Vasquez asked, slightly sinister, but the words came out in a purr, and with the accent, Faraday couldn't help but notice how _delicious_ the words sounded coming from the Mexican's mouth. 

"Whatever you want me to, compadre." Faraday murmured back. 

The Irishman gave in when Vasquez's hand held onto his chin and pulled him forward, their lips meeting in a rough kiss. Faraday melting in Vasquez's grip simply kissed back, not actually caring he was kissing a man. Why would he. It may have been something he had always been nervous about but it was always something he knew he was fine with, deep down. He never figured Vasquez would actually kiss him though. Both of Vasquez's hands moved to cup the light haired man's face, his grip keeping him still as he continued to kiss him, reveling in the moment he had so desperately wanted. Faraday gripped onto the back of Vasquez's vest. Any noise outside or downstairs was drowned out, the only sound to be heard was the breathing between the two men and Vasquez backing Faraday up into the wall, Faraday's hands moving up to grip onto the Mexican's short, dark curly hair, causing a low growl to emit from the man and he pulled on the man's lower lip and he couldn't help but chuckle at the small moan that Faraday let out. 

"Shut up." Faraday muttered, taking a breath for a moment, staring up at Vasquez, who had a shit eating grin on his face. "Just shut up." 

"You do not want to continue, no?" Vasquez murmured, biting his lip as he grinned at Faraday smugly, his hands moving to hold onto Faraday's belt, undoing it so Ethel and Maria fell to the ground in their holsters, along with the belt. 

"You are way too over dressed right now and shut up." Faraday said, kissing Vasquez again and moving so he was pushing the other man onto the bed, knocking him onto it and laughing at how it creaked. He was grateful there wasn't many other people on this floor. 

Vasquez rolled them over so he was on top again and grinned down at the man, kissing him slowly and moving across his neck, the sound of the man beneath him groaning music to his ears. Faraday was frantic with undoing Vasquez's belt, while Vasquez paused, leaning back on his heels and pulling his shirt off and he couldn't help but smirk as Faraday swore under his breath. Looking down at the man, Faraday simply stared up at him. 

_"You kill me."_ He murmured and Vasquez laughed, leaning down and kissing the man again. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Vasquez woke up and saw Faraday lying on his stomach, head burrowed into the pillow, snoring lightly. The Mexican chuckled lightly and lent down, pressing a kiss onto the man's forehead. Faraday snuffled in his sleep, wriggling around slightly until he was snuggled up to Vasquez's side. The other man smiled, peppering kisses along his back until Faraday groaned as he woke up and smiled groggily at Vasquez who chuckled. 

"Mornin'." He mumbled tiredly, his voice rough as he rolled over to sit up slightly, his muscles aching in a way he enjoyed and did not regret. 

"Morning, guero." Vasquez said simply, already getting out of bed and Faraday took in the view happily as Vasquez got dressed. 

"Leaving so soon?" Faraday asked. 

"I have work to do, cabron. You sleep in longer. I'll see you later." Vasquez said with a smile and Faraday nodded and was already moving back down under the blanket, covering his naked body and Vasquez couldn't help but chuckle. 

And thats how the rest of the day Vasquez spent feeling. He felt happy. Felt like he could actually care for someone again and someone cared for him. Or so he had thought. It was that night, after Goodnight walked out on them, Vasquez was up in Faraday's room once again, the music from below, loud and slow, almost as if in mourning for what was yet to come. Faraday had asked him to dance with him, which Vasquez had scoffed at, said he was going soft, but was soon slowly moving around the room with the Irishman in a simple embrace. 

"Why are we dancing, guero?" The Mexican chuckled quietly, not complaining but enjoying the moment.

"A fool does stupid things on the eve of a battle." Faraday had replied and Vasquez couldn't help the horrible sense of dread that ran through his body. 

The fact he was speaking about his current moment with Vasquez. He didn't actually feel anything. This was a dead man's actions. It meant nothing. Vasquez felt his heart plummet in those few split seconds and he spoke of how he was going to get more whiskey from downstairs, but he left the Saloon, muttering in Spanish angrily as he went. Of course he meant nothing; stupid fool's dreams like this were never meant to come true. 

But like Hell was Vasquez going to give up that easily; he would be right by Faraday's side tomorrow, fighting beside him and hopefully they would both be alive and standing twenty four hours later. One could only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mierda - shit
> 
> so this chapter is a flashback to the two previous nights where we get an insight into what vasquez's thoughts and feelings about faraday been about. hope everyone is enjoying this so far and comments are appreciated so i know i should still bother to continue to write this! 
> 
> next chapter will be slightly different but I hope it works out okay


	3. Jack of Hearts

  
_"I've always been lucky with one eyed Jacks."_ Faraday chuckled as he sat on his knees, chucking the stick of dynamite at the gun, the group of men panicking and went to run but it was too late. 

 

Were those really his last words? Wow, could have thought of something better, Faraday. The shock of the explosion hit Faraday and sent him flying in the air and crashing near the edge of the field, not too far from the river. Faraday' body lay there, lifeless, bleeding out and slightly burned. The gambler finally folding in. Or so he thought. He suddenly took in a deep breath of air as feeling came back into his body and he blinked in shock; at the fact he was alive and the pain he was in. Gasping, he tried moving, rolling over to try and pull himself upwards but yelling in pain. Laying back in grunted and screwed his eyes up to try and get used to the pain, hoping it would numb for a moment just so he could move. Of course he was still alive. Son of a bitch. Nothing kills him does it? The one rule he can respect: death and even he cheats it.

 

The sound of running water could be heard and Faraday yelled quietly in frustration as he twisted his broken body, pulling grass to heave himself towards the bank, towards the river. 

 

  
_"Fuck."_ He muttered, vision going blurry for a moment as the pain became too much.

 

Getting his teeth, he continued to push himself, to lull and drag his body towards the water. He didn't know why the water but he felt safe there. If not the water could dispose of him before the Blackstone's did. Panting, Faraday was able to roll himself over the edge and fall down the small bank, every small bump setting his body on fire and he let out a weak hell of pain. Goddamn, this sucked. He didn't think he'd go out like this. He was hoping the dynamite would do the job. At least he'd gotten to blow something up. Faraday winced as he coughed, choking slightly on blood. That wasn't healthy. Rolling onto his side he blacked out. Hopefully this was it. _So far so good._  


 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mr Faraday!" 

 

Faraday gasped as he found someone touching his arm, looking around in panic, still hardly awake. He blinked in panic when he saw he was inside a room and in a bed. _Did he die?_ Looking around in a frenzy, he groaned and grunted as the pain hit him again and he grabbed the person's arm but soon made it out to be a woman with fiery hair. Emma Cullen.

 

"Hell, what -" He grunted, gasping and giving up laying back down, the sudden movement sending too much pain through his body. 

 

"Mr Faraday, it's okay you're safe." Emma said simply, sitting back down in her seat. 

 

Faraday took in deep breaths, calming down finally and focusing on his surroundings. He was back in his old room in the Saloon. It looked the same so the building hadn't been burnt to the ground. Emma looked tired, but calmer, almost wiser he could say. His body ached and he looked down at his body. From what was visible above the blanket, he saw his arm was wrapped up, the bandage slightly dirty due to sweat and old blood, showing it needed to be changed, his chest was sore and tender, a a gauze wrapped around from his shoulder to cover across his chest. Sighing, he slowly moved his legs which he winced at but he was happy he still had his legs. Surprised they hadn't been blown off. 

 

"So, ah," He winced as he moved to sit up slightly but gave up. "What happened?"

 

"You did it." Emma said simply. "You all saved us. Bogue's...dead and we won."

 

Faraday grinned happily and laughed. "Thank god. Would have been a shame to have put all that effort in. Would also make me wonder how I'm still alive." 

 

"You're just as surprised as me." Emma said nonchalantly.

 

"What about everyone else? They all make it? Where are they?" Faraday asked, slightly offended none of them were by his bedside, praying for his miraculous recovery. But then he gulped nervously at the realisation maybe he was the only one and that just wasn't fair.

 

"Horne died after saving Teddy..." Emma started with a sigh and Faraday blanched in shock; there was no way a legend like Jack Horne was gone. "Goodnight and Billy were caught by the Gatling gun."

 

Faraday cursed under his breath. That crazy old fool was so scared of dying if he shot a gun again and he came back and this happened. Goodnight's last words to him were 'Ride, Faraday, ride!" He was encouraging him. He helped him get to the gun. He and Billy took down the Blackstone officers and they paid the price just because he couldn't get there quick enough. Goddammit. 'The Angel of Death'... No more. Horne, Robicheaux, Billy - Faraday felt his throat constrict at the sudden remembrance of a certain other man within their group. Please god no.

 

"What about-" He mumbled, licking his lips nervously, too scared to even say his name.

 

"Mr Chisolm, Red Harvest and Vasquez all left not long after. They're fine." Emma said and a wave of relief washed over Faraday. 

 

They were okay. Vasquez was okay. He was okay. He was alive and safe and gone-

 

"What do you mean they left?" Faraday asked. They just left him behind? 

 

"After the battle, and with the rest of you gone, they just moved on and left. That was a week ago." 

 

  
_"A WEEK!"_ Faraday's eyes widened in shock. Had he really been asleep that entire time?

 

"Yes," Emma said, an unimpressed look at his shouting. "They believed you to be dead along with the others. Vasquez had searched for your body but figured for it to have been caught in the explosion. It wasn't until nightfall we discovered you by the river, bleeding out. It's a miracle you're even alive right now Mr Faraday."

 

"I, I have to go after them, I need to catch up with them - _ow, goddammit!"_ Faraday grimaced at the shooting pain in his side. 

 

"You are not going anywhere!" Emma glared at him when he opened his mouth to interrupt. "You, Mr Faraday, survived four gun wounds and being caught in an explosion, your body is in no way ready to even walk, let alone travel across the country on horseback."

 

And that is where Faraday stayed for the following weeks. Bed ridden to the point he could memorise the entire room off by heart and with his eyes closed. He could track the the timings of who would come by and when. The footsteps people had. It was incredibly boring and frustrating for the man. He needed to leave. As much of a nice town this was, he had to go. He had to go find Chisolm and the others. He needed to find Vasquez. The only hope of a future he could think of anymore included him. This had surprised himself at first but with the stupid amount of alone time Faraday had to himself, this caused him to have plenty of time to think things over and come to a few realisations. The man who he had first made rude impressions of when he first met him was someone who he cared deeply about. This was shocking in Faraday's mind since the last thing Faraday had truly cared for - aside from his guns and Jack the Horse - was his mother; and she had passed so, so long ago. The fact he was man as well was something Faraday had come to terms with long ago. He didn't care anymore. He just needed to see Vasquez. It shocked him how much he actually cared for this man but goddammit was he going to let him slip through his fingers this easily. However, Faraday had a few 'hiccups' with concerning Vasquez. He was on watch duty constantly - his first and last prison break resulting in him reopening his stitches, slowing his healing by more weeks and Emma Cullen reigning down on him like Hell on Earth; which was something he did not want to experience _ever_ again. The second problem was that no one outside of Rose reek knew he was alive. He was a dead man according to anyone else. Three, being no one had heard from the trio. Faraday had no idea whether they were still together, still moving, _still alive._ There was no trace of them anywhere, which Faraday knew would be a bitch to deal with when he was finally allowed to leave; only having the information of that they headed West, as Teddy had told him. 

 

Surprisingly, Teddy Q was one of his most frequent visitors and Faraday had become used to the young man's company. Often coming in during the morning or after noon, before or after work of helping to rebuild the town. It was coming along nicely from what Faraday could see out of the limited view of his small bedroom window. Teddy had brought him the joyous news of how Jack his horse was okay, restless in the paddock, but alive and okay and still his. His heartstrings were definitely not being tugged on when he heard from Teddy how Vasquez had been watching over Jack and gave Teddy strict instructions to look after his horse. Sitting on his bedside table was a slightly burnt card; a Jack of Hearts - that damned card would follow him forever. The only card to survive his beloved deck. Vasquez's card. The preacher had brought it to him once hearing that Faraday had woken up, rather than attaching it to the grave that had been constructed for the Irishman. It was a bittersweet delight when Teddy came in with a brand new deck one day.

 

"Its just one of the few things we can give you, since you and the others have done so much for us." The younger man had mumbled. "I know its not about the cards but its the best we can do right now." He had said passing the cards over to Faraday. "Besides, now you've got something to do."

 

Which was true, Faraday was now slightly less bored within his confinements. However this pack of cards were brand new. He didn't know them. They weren't familiar and they weren't his. They were too clean and non-damaged. But Teddy was right. _It wasn't about the cards._ Having his own words repeated back to him was just another reminder of how he needed to find Vasquez. The day Faraday was finally allowed to leave the Saloon and see Jack was a joyous one at that; the horse had raced around, creating a ruckus which Faraday found amusing; at least someone appreciated him.

 

"Yeah, I've missed you too buddy." Faraday had murmured to the horse as he held his head, arm wrapped under his chin and other hand stroking his nose, to which the horse enjoyed in content. 

 

It was still a few days until Faraday was allowed to ride and at this point he was okay with waiting. His body was so close to being as close to normal as it could get and after tearing his stitches and setting his recovery back by a few weeks he was not going to have happen again. His body was littered in more scars now that he had not been used to before. The burns from the explosion covered mostly his arm and side, pink damaged tissue slightly prominent but hey he looked cooler. The bullet wounds were faint scars, littered across his chest, torso and thigh, a constant reminder of the pain he had endured and it sometimes felt like he could still feel it. His leg was stiffer now he could walk again, the bullet there having damaged a nerve which would heal, but would take a longer process. The day Faraday could finally swing himself up onto Jack's saddle was a happy one indeed; but the constant urge and need to ride off after his companions was too much. Faraday knew Emma had caught on to what Faraday was feeling, the man being a good gambler but too obvious and desperate about this. He was finally ale to ride after the trio, the remainder of the seven. It had been almost two months now since the battle of Rose Creek and the trio could be long gone; but Faraday was prepared to track them down to find Vasquez again; it scared him how determined he was to find this one person but he embraced whole heatedly.

 

"Now, you see Chisolm you make sure to thank him from us again," Emma had said when passing Faraday a satchel full of food and even a bottle of whiskey which was deeply appreciated. "You tell his money's safe as well."

 

"You ride safe now, Mr Faraday." The preacher said and Faraday nodded. 

 

He'd be back, there was something homely about this place now. He had family here. Family that had died here. And they're memory would live on; for what they did here was magnificent. Faraday sighed and clicked his teeth, urging Jack tor die forward; the over excited horse charging forward as expected and Faraday grinned as he rode out of the town, looking up onto the hill where he saw the three graves sitting on top of the hill and tipped his hat in their direction. Magnificent indeed. 

 

"C'mon Jack." Faraday urged his horse, the loud sound of his hooves galloping increasing as the horse sped off across the fields. "We've got us a Mexican to find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise. look who's living.
> 
> Not going to lie but I am entirely convinced that during the end scene where we see the graves and faradays card flies off into the breeze is a cinematic way of telling us hes not dead. faradays still got one trick up his sleeve.
> 
> hope you enjoy and leave me a comment if theres anything i can improve, i feel like this chapter wasnt as good.


	4. Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from Insurgent by Veronica Roth

Vasquez had been alone for many years. He was used to it. The lifestyle was something he was accustomed to that he didn't know anything else. He had grown up with a simple life living with his Mama and his little brother Antonio, living in a small town until the age of fifteen, when their home was invaded by bandits and set alight. There had been nothing left. At the age of fifteen, Alejandro Vasquez was given more responsibility than a boy should be given at that age, weighing down on his shoulders like a sentence as he took care of his Mama and Hermano. They traveled around for multiple months, Alejandro taking up small jobs here and there, proving for his family after their father had died not long after Antonio had been born. He learnt to be good with tools, easy with building and fixing things; he made himself useful, so he could find use in others and take care of the ones he held close. During the day, he would work long, solid, aching hours, no longer a child that could play but a man who had to work; but when night fell, he was able to return 'home' to Mama and Antonio. His madre had worked as well, cleaning clothes and sewing for others with aching fingers in return for Antonio to attend the local school. It wasn't paradise, but it was a lot better than what could have been. 

When he would come home, Alejandro loved how Antonio would run up to him, desperate to tell him about his day, the exciting things that had happened and how he wanted to stay by his brothers side; and Alejandro whole heartedly accepted all of these. He would never turn his Hermano away. Antonio was seven when they began travelling, still a boy and able to enjoy life; something Alejandro envied but would not be jealous of. He would simply make sure his brother was happy. Where ever they traveled, Alejandro was certain on making sure Antonio was able to stay happy. "Go take him on an adventure Mijo," His Mama would say and Alejandro loved the days he would not work and just run off with his brother. 

He taught him to fish, they would spend hours sitting by the river bank out in the hot sun, lazing around and relaxing; Alejandro still remembers the first time Antonio caught his first fish, how excited he was to bring it home and show Mama how he had caught dinner for them. He created a slingshot for the boy, a small toy that he could used to practice with, hopefully one day he would never need something more extreme such as a gun. Things were finally beginning to settle down just as Alejandro got older, a young man now, slowly becoming more involved with dangerous situations; drinking, gambling, even owning a gun at this point, and taking part in fake showdowns and competing for money. It was during this he didn't realise how his Mama had lied about being sick. She passed away when he was twenty one, now they sole carer of his brother. Antonia was quieter after this, more distant. Alejandro was more angry, getting into fights with the wrong people. It got to the point, Alejandro was driven out of the town he and Antonio had been living in until he came across a ranch, owned by a middle aged man who was in search of help. 

Taking the opportunity, Alejandro was a working man day and night, Antonio no longer went out to play. There was no one to play with. And there was no where for him to go learn. Alejandro soon started making him go to work, teaching him how to use the tools he had learnt at a young age; and when the young boy protested, Alejandro pulled him by the ear and scolded him. 

"You think this is unfair, no?" Alejandro would hiss. "It is unfair but we could be in worse situations! You should be grateful for what you have!" 

Antonio never saw his real brother anymore, just a man who looked like him, too busy working to play, or go fishing. A lot of this changed after the ranch owners son came home. A young man, slightly older than Alejandro, a ranger. He was rude and arrogant, he made horrible marks about Alejandro when he could clearly hear but the Mexican ignored them; he had to work and provide for his brother. When it was turned onto Antonio though, one night when the ranch owner had left his son in charge, it all went so horribly wrong that Alejandro still doesn't understand to this day. Alejandro had pushed the ranger away, shouting at him to leave his Hermano alone. It was then a rock went flying into the back of the rangers head. He found blood after pressing his fingers to the scalp of his head and turned around and charged after the boy holding the slingshot. Alejandro has ran after the ranger but had been shoved to the ground, striking his head on the ground and losing consciousness momentarily. When his vision had began to focus, he saw a struggle between the ranger and his brother, Antonio reaching for the rangers gun and the ranger grabbing it in retaliation. It was then the loud gun shot had rung through Alejandro's ears that he shook off the shock that enveloped his body. 

_"Antonio, no!"_ He cried out, crawling over to his fallen brother, who was whimpering in shock. "Que va a ser el hermano bien." He said shakily, pulling the boy into his lap, holding him close and rocking him gently. 

"Ale, no puedo ver a mama?" Antonio asked in a small voice, looking up at his brother with big eyes, scared and worried. 

Alejandro couldn't help but nod as he sobbed quietly. "Si, Antonio. Usted toma el cuidado de su. A asegurarse de que está a salvo. Eres el hombre de la casa ahora." 

Antonia smiled, relaxing quickly, causing Alejandro to panic. "Can we go fishing again?"

"Si, hermano, si. Everyday." Alejandro whispered with a smile. "You'll catch us the best pescado."

Antonio laughed happily at the smile, smiling through his pain before his smile fell and his body fell limp in Alejandro's shaking arms. Alejandro's cries were heard loud and clear all though out the night. He had killed his brother. He had failed his Mama. He hadn't looked after him. It was his fault this had happened. This is why he couldn't have anything. He could be responsible for no one but himself. He had failed and this guilt would weigh him down for the rest of his miserable life. He didn't deserve anyone. He deserved to be alone. No one called him Alejandro ever again. 

It was years later, Vasquez had been alone ever since, entering towns rarely and mostly keeping to himself. He found work where ever he could, picking up nasty habits with getting into fights too often that would make his Mama angry. He had become skilled with a gun, his most skilled weapon but he was also useful with a rope. A lasso a useful sill to have picked from his times working on ranches. It was one day he came into town and went into the Saloon, simply wanting a drink. But he had heard a sound sickening to his ears, that made his skin crawl and a rage set ablaze within him. The same laugh coming from the man who murdered his brother. The ranger had been sitting in the corner, laughing with others, he was older now but Vasquez could recognise him anywhere. Vasquez stormed towards him and the ranger frowned as he saw the Mexican charging forward like an oncoming storm and it was then, when Vasquez saw the recognition slowly enter his eyes as they widened in horror that he pulled the trigger. The bullet flying through the air until it struck the ranger in the eye, embedding itself deep within the man's skull, blood tricking down his cheek. 

Vasquez had been on the run ever since. No one found him as he hid until one man and one woman arrived into the home he had been hiding in. 

 

* * *

 

 

Vasquez shot up as he awoke, looking around in panic at his surroundings but relaxed after a few seconds as he saw the ridge he was camping in with Chisolm and Red Harvest. Taking in a few deep breaths, Vasquez was able to calm down, forgetting the reoccurring nightmare. The other two men were already awake, Red eating something Vasquez didn't even want to know while Chisolm was cooking normal food, which Vasquez was thankful for. The older man looked at Vasquez with a raised eyebrow. 

"You okay there?" He asked simply.

Vasquez swallowed and nodded, grabbing a cigar from his pack and beginning to chew on it. Vasquez was also thankful for the fact that Chisolm wasn't an invasive man. He would simply leave it be but be watchful. This is how it had been for the past two months. Vasquez was drifting through this life now. He literally had nothing. When he thought he could finally be happy with something and someone he had, that he could care for, they were ripped from his hands once again - a constant reminder like his brother that he could not be responsible for anyone else. _It hurt._ It hurt his heart and his soul. But Vasquez simply had to move on. If Goodnight was still here, he would ask Vasquez what was wrong until the Mexican gave in or Billy dragged the older man away. Or Horne would be good to talk to even though the man was still confused by him in a way.

Faraday would come strolling over, a bottle of whiskey in hand perhaps, offer him a drink and make a snarky comment about how he could be his shoulder to cry on. 

He wished that was the case. He wished for it so bad. But he still struggled to accept the fact that the others and Faraday were _gone._ Vasquez was so used to grief swarming his life but nothing had felt his bad since his brother had died. 

"Were heading into Yellow Port in a few hours. You going to sit this one out?" Chisolm asked the man lost in his thoughts.

Vasquez looked up and simply nodded. "Si. I'll stay here." 

It was too much of a risk going into an unknown town just yet. If Chisolm figured it was safe, he would join the two. An actual bed would be good for a change. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Nope, haven't seen him."

Faraday groaned in frustration and slammed a few more coin down and rolled his eyes at how the man smiled. 

"He may have been here a few days ago. Took out a man who he had a warrant for, droning on about how he was a duly sworn warrant officer-" The man in the Saloon spoke. 

"Yeah trust me I know what he says, I just want to know, _where he went_." Faraday persisted, temper bubbling at a dangerous level at this point. 

"He headed West. Next closest town is Yellow Port; you may want to give there a go if you're that desperate to find him." The man shrugged holding his arms up in defeat.

Faraday nodded and sat back, putting away his new 'Maria' (his original having been lost to the battle of Rose Creek but luckily he still had his dear old Ethel). The man simply gathered up his coins and left hastily while Faraday slowly strolled out of the small town's Saloon and headed over to Jack, hoisting himself up onto the horse. 

"Almost there, bud." He said to the horse gently, stroking his neck. "Almost there." 

Riding off West, Faraday couldn't help but grin. He had finally tracked them down. He was almost there. Almost to Vasquez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madre - mother  
> hermano - brother  
> mijo - son  
> Que va a ser el hermano bien - you're going to be okay brother  
> no puedo ver a mama - do i get to see mom now?  
> Usted toma el cuidado de su - you take care of her  
>  A asegurarse de que está a salvo - make sure she is safe  
> Eres el hombre de la casa ahora - you're the man of the house now  
> pescado - fish
> 
> i don't know if the Spanish is properly written but i did try. 
> 
> but yes here is the next chapter and more insight to vasquez's past. more angst. and faraday is catching up :)))))
> 
> comments are appreciated and i would love to know what you think of my writing <3


	5. Deja Vu

With a door swinging open, the Saloon went silent. Sam Chisolm couldn't help but smirk to himself; it was the same every time. Walking in slowly, the sound of his boots hitting the floor in a leisurely stroll was loud and deafening during the sudden silence, only to be interrupted by a faint clink of a glass of the nervous cough of a man. The low chatter of "What's he doin' here?" and "Is that him?" blurred out behind him like birds chattering and twittering. Chisolm sighed as he sat himself down at the bar, looking at the bartender, who was an old fellow, with salt and pepper hair; wrinkles of age and experience etched into his face as he looked at Chisolm cautiously while he cleaned a glass.

"Shot of busthead." He requested simply enough.

Luckily this fella was smarter than the bartender back when he met Faraday for the first time and simply got the drink for him; he was quick to drink the drink and forget about his fallen comrade. After downing the glass the bartender simply refilled it. 

"So what can we help you with? Don't usually get people like you round here." The bartender said and Chisolm cocked an eyebrow. "Warrant officers, I mean."

Chisolm simply scoffed and smirked simply before his stone cold expression reached his face again. "Well, I was just pacing through when I couldn't help but notice a familiar face." 

Chisolm continued with his 'pleasant' conversation simply ignoring the sharp, wide eyes watching him throughout the entire building. Holding his glance, he turned at an angle so his arm was propped on the ledge of the bar, his body radiating a calm aura of sorts but the air was still thick with tension. These people of Yellow Port weren't stupid; they knew who he was. While Chisolm was known through out most parts as the duly sworn warrant officer, taking down outlaws in less seconds than it takes to fire a gun. But now, he was one of seven, a living legend of a magnificent group that he once lead, once lead to protect an entire town that owed him nothing, how he and others were able take down Bartholomew Bogue when the odds were against them. Word had spread quick of what they did that day; making him all that more respected and dangerous. 

"You see, there's this gentleman I've heard of; nasty piece of work. You see, this guy murdered and burnt down a home with four children in it; raped their mother and shot the father right in the head. Had a particular trait as well in looks, shows how easily people can pick him out." Chisolm said, before lifting his thumb up to his cheek and drawing a line across with it as if slicing his cheek in a slow motion. "He's got a scar going across here." 

In the center of the room, a man sitting at the table was staring at his deck of cards, hat pulled down as he remained hidden. Or so he thought. Chisolm fully turned to look at him. 

"You can come willingly son, or I will talk you down right here, right now." Chisolm said slowly, dark eyes staring the man down. 

The man grimaced and gritted his teeth, looking up just from underneath his hat and glaring at Chisolm, his raggedy scar travelling across his cheek and down to the corner of his mouth, creating a crooked, crazed smile of sorts. The man lent back in his seat, resting his hand on his belt. 

"You got no one with you Mr Chisolm." He muttered angrily but smugly looked at him with one of those crazed grins that would send anyone a chill down their spine but Chisolm stood tall. "No seven to protect you now. I have others."

As he said this, a fair few amount of men stood as well. Too many looking nervous and skittish that Chisolm wasn't the slightest bit worried. Others glared the man down, hands on their belts, itching to grab their guns. Chisolm laughed simply, downing his second shot of busthead. 

"Now, lets let these other folk leave and someone can go and get the sheriff for me." Chisolm drawled out.

A scraping of chair and most people left in a hurry, few of the girls returning upstairs, other travelers shoving each other out of the way to get through the door before the gunfire started, the bartender leaving as well, well and truly not wanting to be anywhere near his Saloon during the next few minutes. Chisolm stared all of the men down, not breaking a sweat as he locked eyes with the tense and agitated men that filled the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Faraday strung Jack up on a post near the outskirts of town tying him up and patting him on the neck, the horse nudging him appreciatively. While he loved Jack, Faraday was thankful to be able to get off of the horse and rest his legs, the muscles aching and painful with the new found scars and mangled tissue that consumed parts of his body. The man sighed as he readjusted his hat on his head and started walking into the busy town of Yellow Port. He took a mental note to make sure Jack got something good to eat and plenty to drink on his return; the Irishman having rode the horse twice to the double, reaching the bust town in quicker time than he thought would be possible. 

Faraday was certain he would catch up with them this time. Too long it had taken him to track the trio down and find Chisolm's whereabouts; for a friend you think it would be an easier task. Faraday felt his face break out into a grin as he saw a bustle of a crowd exit the Saloon in haste, the panicked looks on their faces enough to refuel his hope. Strolling forward quickly he grabbed a man's arm.

"What's going on in there?" He asked, demanded really. 

"Goddamn warrant officer's about to shoot the place out!" The man said angrily, shaking Faraday off and carrying on heading down the street of the town, not bothering to stay with the crowd. 

"And that's just what I wanted to hear." Faraday muttered to himself, a broad grin plastering itself on his face. 

Walking up the steps slowly, Faraday lent up against the wall, peering around to peek inside and assess the situation. He was not going to storm in and announce his arrival as the living dead just to be shot down again in a moment of a man's panic. Watching quietly, Faraday saw Chisolm standing in front of the bar and watching the men opposite him carefully. The irony of the familiarity of this situation was too amusing for Faraday. His attention focused to the corner o the room, in Chisolm's blind spot as a man as silent as a mouse pulled his gun out and aimed it at Chisolm while a man with a scar spoke to Chisolm. 

Faraday didn't take a second to whip Ethel out and fire at the man with the gun, his straight-shooter firing a bullet that flew past Chisolm's head and embedding itself in and through the man's hand, causing him to cry out and drop the gun. Chisolm whipped his head round and looked at the fallen gun before turning back and eyes widened in slight shock and disbelief to see the man standing in the doorway. 

"Now which one of you son of a bitches is next?" Faraday asked simply as he stared the remaining five men down. 

Chisolm, with a smirk of disbelief on his face, was quick to pull the trigger on two of the men standing either side of the scarred man once they attempted to pull their guns out, much to slow though. Faraday grinned and ran into the room, ducking behind part of the bar for cover - he was still a healing man. The scarred man simply ducked and hid, like the coward he was. Chisolm despised men like that. Chisolm was quick to take out another of his men before Faraday got the other. It wasn't long before the scarred man was standing there with his hand on his gun as he realised it was only him left. 

"Now, now, you wont want to be doing that." Chisolm said, gun still raised. "You see, I'm sure you know all about how we took down Bogue; numbers don't concern us."

Faraday smirked as he watched, keeping a watchful eye out on the scarred man in front of them as he slowly walked forward, to stand closer to Chisolm. 

"And my associate here, is in fact the living dead, so it would be much appreciated if you just come with us. It'll make life easier for the rest of us." Chisolm spoke in a hushed voice, full of danger and full seriousness that if this man tried anything he would not come out of this alive.

The scarred man watched, twitching quietly before he pulled his gun out and Chisolm was quick to execute the man. Faraday shook his head with a smile and lent back against the bar. 

"Now tell me, he wasn't the bartender this time was he? I would much appreciate to be able to order a drink right now." Faraday said simply as Chisolm turned to look at him. 

Chisolm scoffed and shook his head but grinned as he strode over to Faraday and pulled him in for a hug, clapping him on the back. 

"What we lost in the fire, we will find in the ashes." He spoke, quoting the late 'Angel of Death', "Goddamn Faraday." 

"Its good to see you." Faraday said simply as he hugged the man back, relieved how close he was to being rejoined with everyone, everything was finally coming together.

"Now how the hell are you even here." Chisolm asked taking a step back. 

He took into notice how there were a few faint scars still healing on his face, a faint burn scar visible just above the collar of his shirt; he didn't even know how bad the most of his wounds were - or how he even survived the explosion. But Chisolm knew he was grateful for the fact an old friend was still alive.

"I don't know either." Faraday sighed, resting his hands on his waist. "Ms Cullen found me not long after in the river, blast threw me quite far off." 

"Well, I for a fact am sure as hell glad you are still walking this Earth." Chisolm chuckled. "You ready to come home?" 

_Home._

Faraday looked up at him and grinned. 

"Yeah." He agreed. 

The sound of a crowd being drawn in and Chisolm heading to the front of the Saloon and spoke with the townspeople and the sheriff. In a previous time, Faraday would have run off out of the back of the saloon, a bottle of whiskey in hand and jewelry and coin in his pockets. But its different now, now he's standing side by side with his comrade; people who he would literally die for. And Faraday couldn't ask for much more. He was just dreading what would happen with Vasquez. 

 

* * *

 

Vasquez sighed from where he laid on his back on the ridge they were camping in, staring up at the sky, still blue but hazy colours of orange and pink were beginning to race across the skyline, as if it had been set on fire. It was going to be dark soon and Vasquez couldn't help but wonder where Chisolm was. Maybe he was settling business, maybe he had found someone who's face he had seen on a warrant. Vasquez couldn't help but shudder at the thought of himself being caught and shot or hung at a noose. The thought petrified him but suppressed the fear most of the time; he was glad that Chisolm was a friend and not another man looking to collect another bounty. 

" _Joder_ , where is he?" Vasquez growled slightly as he sat up and looked around to see if he could see a horse riding in the distance but no.

Red Harvest simply looked up and simply shrugged before returning to clean his arrows. Vasquez stood up, dusting his trousers off before stretching, multiple bones clicking from laying in the same position for too long and Vasquez let out a sigh of content. 

"I'm going for a walk." He announced simply before he began to walk off, not that Red would care. 

Vasquez pulled out a cigar and began to chew on it for a bit before lighting it as he walked along. He had only walked a few steps when he was suddenly looking up as he heard a sound he felt more at ease when he realised it was Chisolm riding back, the relief that he was back was able to allow Vasquez's fear of a bounty hunter coming across them to disappear. But what confused him was the outline of another figure riding beside him, albeit more slowly. Vasquez frowned, squinting as he tried to make out who it was.

He heard Red say something which he did not understand but Vasquez could guess he was swearing, because that's what he was doing too. Vasquez felt his heart stop as he recognised the second horse beside Chisolm's dark stallion to be Jack. Faraday's Jack. The same Jack he had given to Teddy Q to take care of. Looking up past the horse, Vasquez swallowed nervously as he locked his dark eyes with bright blue ones and the face grinned at him nervously.

_Mierda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joder - fuck  
> mierda - shit
> 
> im such a tease 
> 
> sorry this one isnt out as usual as the others but i found myself struggling to write this chapter but i'm looking forward to the next one :))
> 
> you can also follow me on tumblr panic-at-the-drugstore to talk to me about gay cowboys and other stuff :)


	6. I'm Miles From Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Set Fire to the Third Bar - Snow Patrol

"He hasn't been the same since we left." Chisolm said as they rode along, Faraday lost in thought.

"What?" Faraday asked looking up.

 "He hasn't been the same. He's been closing in on himself, if I was to be honest." Chisolm spoke, keeping his eyes on the dirt road before them while Faraday watched him with a worried frown. "He doesn't talk often, less than before. I've been keeping an eye on him, hoping he'd pull through but your 'death' really shook him."

Faraday couldn't help but swallow nervously, the guilt pushing down on his shoulder blades, making his back hurt and he hunched over slightly. He never thought he'd have that sort of affect on someone and it scared him. But it was a fear he would always face rather than turn and hide like the coward he used to be. 

"Are we almost there?" Faraday said, suddenly more impatient than he had been before.

"Yep." Chis said simply. "Just at that ridge-" 

Chisolm stopped speaking as he looked over where his camp was slowly coming into focus but he could see Vasquez to be closer to them. He was going for one of his walks. The ones where he would disappear for a good hour or so, sometimes his eyes would be red dimmed but Chisolm wouldn't be the one to say something about it, he would always leave the man be as he is. 

Vasquez had stopped to watched Chisolm coming back to camp but was obviously trying to figure out who the second man was. 

This would be interesting.

Faraday felt himself swallow nervously as he felt his heart stop momentarily, as he realised the Mexican was a few metres away from him now. Chisolm simply stopped as Faraday got off of Jack, Chisolm took the horses reigns and began to lead him back to camp, walking past Vasquez but not saying anything. This was a conversation he wasn't meant to be apart of. 

" _Mierda_." Vasquez said simply. 

"Now that I understand." Faraday joked simply as he stood there watching Vasquez.

He didn't even think it strange with how beautiful he looked standing there. The sky was not set alight with bright oranges and yellows, a perfect hue casting across Vasquez's face. His beard had grown more, he had bags under his eyes and he looked so tired. But he was so beautiful. Faraday couldn't help but smile. But the smile quickly disappeared as he watched in slight fear as a thundering storm can charging at him, in large, angry strides and a flurry of Spanish words he didn't know if he wanted to understand. 

"Pinche idiota, Qué chingados!" He shouted, enraged as he got closer to Faraday and raised his fists, Faraday quickly holding his arms up to block the hits. Juro por Dios, No me jodas.Cómo estás vivo, cabron!"

"Whoa, whoa, Vasquez! Stop!" Faraday yelped, managing to grab the man's arms, to stop his feeble attack. 

" _You were dead_!" Vasquez yelled at him. "You were fucking dead..." 

"Okay," Faraday sighed, still holding onto the man's arm and began to lead him away from the camp so no one would hear the shouting. They needed to settle this in private. 

"EH! Let go of me, cabron!" Vasquez resisted, struggling against Faraday's grip but the Irishman held on.

Eventually they where far away enough that Faraday loosened his grip enough so that Vasquez could pull his arm back, stood near the side of the ridge. Vasquez simply stared at him, chest heaving, glaring at the dead man. Faraday simply watched him with a small smile. 

"Don't fucking smile." Vasquez muttered angrily. 

Faraday frowned. "Vasquez-"

"You were dead, Guero! What the hell is this- you were dead!"

Vasquez kept repeating himself, he couldn't help it. He was in shock. How was he here? He was here alive and walking and he had that stupid, fucking smug grin on his face and he had been dead. Vasquez felt his chest began to heave more, his throat tight. Faraday realised the Mexican was becoming more upset and he quickly moved forward and grabbed the man gently by the arms, rubbing them gently. 

"Hey, hey, Vasquez, Vas, muchacho, calm down. It's okay." Faraday soothed gently. 

"Dont call me muchacho, guero." Vasquez muttered halfheartedly. 

Faraday couldn't help but grin. "There he is." He smiled at Vasquez affectionately. "It's okay, I'm here now." 

"You ever pull something like that again-" Vasquez began to say, raising his voice but was cut off with a surprised noise as Faraday lent forward quickly, pressing his lips to his. 

Vasquez froze for a moment, but quickly he was kissing Faraday back, holding onto the man desperately, kissing quickly and roughly. Faraday sighed gently, god he missed this. Grinning he tugged on Vasquez's bottom lip gently. What a fucking tease. Vasquez smirked and back Faraday back up in to the wall, kissing him fervently, moving to his neck slowly. 

"I'm sticking around. You okay with that? Putting up with me?" Faraday asked looking into dark eyes.

"Si, carino." Vasquez murmured gently, before tracing a faint scar on Faraday's cheek. _"How are you here?"_

 

* * *

 

 Faraday sighed and moved to sit down, leaning back against the ridge, hissing slightly at the soreness in his leg, which Vasquez took notice of. Vasquez sat down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. He sat there in silence, listening to Faraday explain what happened after the explosion in Rose Creek. He listened to how he woke up to fire and pain and how he thought he was dead but Emma found him. He woke up to them all gone; dead or already left. Vasquez couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. They had just left him. They had not even stayed the night. He had been alive and they had gone. Faraday noticed the pained look on Vasquez's face. 

"Hey, it's fine; I'm still convinced this is all a dream. I'm probably still dead." Faraday shrugged and chuckled as Vasquez hit him lightly. 

"No, guero. You are back with me and I will make sure it stays that way." Vasquez said firmly. 

Faraday turned and smiled at him, an eyebrow raised. "I'm glad you say that. Because I was going to be _pissed_ if I traveled all this way, following a trail close enough to nothing, just to have you say no."

Vasquez laughed gently. "Eh, I may have to reconsider. You know, think about it."

Faraday took a deep breath and sighed gently, pulling out one of his roll up's and lighting it quickly, before he lit another match for Vasquez's cigar, which he thanked the man for. Sitting there in silence, Vasquez watched the sky gradually grow darker, stars forming and a faint flicker in the distance signalling where their camp was. Vasquez couldn't believe what had happened during that short amount of time. He had been ready to give up. He was ready to go his separate ways from Chisolm and Red, face the risk of being caught by a bounty hunter. Faraday had been dead. But now, the trickster was back. 

It was going to be okay. 

"So... What's going to happen between us now?" Faraday asked, nervously?

Vasquez turned and looked at him in surprise. 

"We carry on going, guero. We carry on going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mierda - shit  
> Pinche idiota, Qué chingados - fucking idiot, what the fuck!  
> Juro por Dios, No me jodas. Cómo estás vivo, cabron - i swear to god, do not fuck with me, how are you alive, mother fucker  
> carino - sweetheart
> 
> vasquez has some colourful language in this chapter
> 
> i am so sorry its so short but i feel like this one needs to be short and sweet? if that makes sense? i hope this chapter is okay, let me know what you think of it!
> 
> ive also got another piece of writing in the works ill hopefully put out soon :)
> 
> thank you so much for all of the support with this fanfiction i love you all


	7. Your Heart Is All I Own and In Your Eyes You're Holding Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from perfect - ed sheeran

One of Joshua Faraday's earliest memories include him at the tender age of seven, crawling into his Ma's bed rather than his little one, contained in the small room that the Landlord let them have. It was cold and he had had a nightmare. Sneaking over quietly, he snuck under the covers and burrowed closer to her, hiding his face into her back. He stayed there, quiet, trying not to cry because he wouldn't cry. Big boys don't cry. But his Ma heard him, she always did. Slowly she turned, still drowsy from sleep but looked down at her little boy. 

"What's wrong honey?" She whispered gently, cupping his cheek so he would look at her, eyes slightly red. "Nightmare again?"

Young Joshua simply nodded, nuzzling his mothers hand. His mother simply sighed understandingly, moving her body so that her boy could cuddle up to her properly, wrapping her arms around him she kissed his forehead gently. She smoothed his hair over and looked down at him. These occurred not that often but they still spooked Joshua. There was so much fear and darkness and bad in this world that his Ma couldn't protect him from, no matter how hard she tried. Her heart ached for her son and how she couldn't give him the full life he deserved. He was a little boy who should have been growing up in a happy, complete household, in a nice town; not stuck in one room, no friends and a mother who will do anything to put food on his plate. Even if that meant selling her body. 

"Now don't you worry," His Ma whispered to him. "You're going to be bigger and stronger than you already are one day. You are going to be so good and brave, and you'll make your Mama so proud, you hear that Joshua?"

"Yes, Mama." Joshua mumbled a reply, smiling slightly at the words. 

Joshua was brave but not always good as he grew up. He got into fights a lot, was brave but arrogant, which ended up getting him into trouble and more fights. His Ma would stress and worry about him but Joshua was growing up, he was learning about the big bad world she had tried to protect him from. 

"Joshua Faraday, what on earth have you been doing?" His Ma had exclaimed one day when she came home to their room, finding him sitting on top of her bed, fiddling with the deck of cards she had gotten him for his birthday.

The age of seventeen was the worst for Josh, more fights than usual, he was more aggressive towards the others his age in town, his Irish blood temperament coming through. Josh was all long limbs, not filling out properly yet but he still could pack a punch if he had to. He glared a hole into the cards as he shuffled them around, refusing to look up at his Ma. 

"Butch Carson called you a whore." He muttered, still staring at the cards. "So that deadbeat had it comin'." 

"Joshua, what have I said about fighting?" His Ma would sigh and crouch before him.

He would flinch and try to look away from her when she held his face but in the end he always gave in and let her examine the damage the other boy would manage to inflict on him. She would tut and sigh and worry some more while she wiped the shiner on his face with a damp cloth, hating the purple bruising quickly developing. No matter what happened with Josh as he grew, he knew he could always rely on his Ma, the only person he had in his life. 

The last time he ever crawled into his Ma's bed was at the age of nineteen, when he crawled in, slightly drunk and crying, even though Joshua Faraday does not cry, he was mourning the fact she would not be there to cuddle him and hold him close and numb him of his realisations of the real world. With the 'industry' she was forced to work in, it wasn't uncommon for someone to catch something at times and she got sick fast. He had cared for his Ma, hoped and even prayed that she would get better but it wasn't long later that he was a remaining share of their money to pay for the wooden coffin to bury her in. She was never coming back and Joshua Faraday had to grow up. No one called him Faraday again.

When he left that godforsaken town, he used the last of his Ma's money to buy himself a good horse and a bottle of whiskey; he thought it was funny to call the horse jack because of it. In the next town a days ride away, he was able to use his cards and tricks to win himself some money, get himself a nice pair of guns. It wasn't long before Faraday realised he advantage he had. Of course he still got into fights and trouble too often for his own good that he knew his Ma would smack him round the head if she was still here to see the things he got himself caught up in . At least he had a warm bed to stay in most nights.

 Faraday doesn't remember when he started killing people but he did what he had to do to survive. He played his cards and drunk his whiskey, he took care of his only friend Jack and polished his guns Ethel and Maria. He became used to this repetitive lifestyle quickly, but he remembered how interesting it suddenly became when a duly sworn warrant officer bought his damn horse. That decision had been the best and most important gamble of his life.

Now, sleeping at night wasn't so bad, certain factors affected this though. Faraday now found himself sitting up in bed, sighing as he ran a hand through his bedhead mess he called hair and sighed. It was still dark outside, so it must be a few hours yet till the sun would come up. But he couldn't sleep. He'd had a nightmare. It was nights like these he forgot how much he missed his Ma. Faraday jumped slightly when he felt an arm snake around his waist. 

"Guero, what are you doing?" Vasquez grumbled quietly, shifting his body round to look at the Irishman. 

Faraday moved to lay back down in the bed properly but perch himself up with one arm so he could look down at the Mexican. The man was still rubbing his eyes but it gave Faraday a moment to take the man in; the blanket on their bed had shifted so it exposed most of Vasquez's torso, his necklace still around his neck, along with a tiny bruised bite mark which Faraday took pride in as he saw it. Vasquez looked up at him with tired dark eyes but yet they were still so aware and awake, watching the blue eyed man carefully, so full of concern it actually made Faraday's heart melt a little.

"It's okay, I had a weird dream, is all." Faraday shrugged it off but still felt concerned eyes on him but Vasquez didn't push it further. 

"We're setting out in the morning, si?" Vasquez asked, changing the conversation and Faraday was so grateful for him doing this. 

"Yeah, North again, you enjoying the cold?" Faraday grinned evilly and faked a look of hurt as Vasquez hit him in the chest. 

"I'm _fucking freezing,_ guero. I don't see why we have to head North. I don't do well in snow." Vasquez grumbled.

Faraday chuckled and pulled the other man closer, wrapping his arms around him and held him closer, smiling at how the Mexican sighed in content. 

"Sam's looking for a guy he's got a warrant for, got some news about him today. It's not going to snow. Let me warm you up though, darlin'." Faraday grinned, leaning down and kissing the man in his bed as he hugged him closer. 

"Cabron." Vasquez mumbled in between kisses, especially when Faraday moved to his neck, chuckling as he did. 

"You kill me." Faraday growled affectionately as he nipped at Vasquez's neck.

"Eh, eh, no talking of asesinato. _No_ _muerte_." Vasquez scolded him, staring him in the eyes. 

"Yeah, okay, darlin'." Faraday nodded, leaning down and kissing the man again but perked up as he heard the man mumble something breathlessly.

" _Mi vida_." Vasquez repeated again, taking comfort in knowing that Faraday has no idea what he was saying. 

"Compadre, I would very much appreciate English right now with what you're saying, si?" Faraday teased lightly and chuckled as Vasquez nipped his lip,

"Idiota." Vasquez whispered affectionately. 

"Now i can guess what that means." Faraday mumbled but before he could retaliate, Vasquez rolled them over so he was on top.

"You talk too much guero." Vasquez said simply before leaning down and silencing the man as he pressed his mouth to his.

Yeah, Faraday definitely knew better ways to spend his time in bed now. For weeks had laid in that goddamn room in Rose Creek, so desperate to get to a man he had no idea even felt this way back. After Vasquez had calmed down after he had come back, everything was a dream come true. They were fine, they were happy. Vasquez was safe travelling with Faraday, Chisolm and Red - especially with having a warrant officer on their side. They had lost friends but together they mourned and celebrated their lives and their victory. Together they traveled, across the country and across plains and into towns new and old, Chisolm on business, Faraday playing with his cards. He sometimes got into fights but he always handled it, he knew how Vasquez would settle any sort of confrontation between Faraday and some person they didn't know. 

It wasn't the perfect life but Faraday loved it either way. He wouldn't change it for the world. He was glad he was alive, after thinking he didn't matter at all, that he would never make a difference. But he was part of the Seven, he had made a difference in people's lives; he found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his with; and he was hoping that wouldn't be in the near future. Sometime he looked at Vasquez, this strange, beautiful, angry outlaw he had managed to call his own and wondered what his Ma would have thought of him. She would have liked him, he concludes in the end. 

He knew his Ma just always wanted him to be happy and god how he wished he knew if she was watching down on him, hoping she could see how happy he was. How he had finally done it. He'd done something worthwhile and he was happy now. He hoped she was at peace. He hoped the others were too. Although Faraday was a card player, he was still a trickster. He should have seen how everything was in his favour too much. 

Joshua Faraday wasn't always good, but he was brave; but also arrogant. Which is why he never saw how _horribly wrong_ his perfect world could suddenly turn. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asesinato - killing  
> muerte - death  
> mi vida - my life
> 
> sorry its short but im just glad to get something out haha. im looking forward to the next chapters for this. 
> 
> comments are much appreciated so i can see if this is going well or what i can improve and work on!


	8. Don't Put The Blame On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from human by rag'n'bone man

Vasquez was usually a decent person to be around. He was quiet most of the time, a snide comment here and there if you were annoying him but he cared for his friends and got along well with them. But not when they dragged him up North in to some stupid state where it actually snows. Vasquez had never seen snow. And from inside, it looked like nice; it was pretty, the world was quiet and for once he wasn't sweaty but god damn he hated the cold. 

On the other hand, his loco carino was enjoying himself as such a child would. Faraday was wrapped up warm, riding along on Jack perfectly happy, albeit a little cold, but his face was mostly covered, only his blue eyes, lit up wild and alive, were visible to Vasquez. Faraday had also thought it could be a smart idea to throw a snowball at Vasquez and while Faraday was intelligent and witty, there were times likes this where he was not smart. Not at all. It did not end well. This ended up with an even colder Vasquez storming after the man who could not reach Jack in time and simply opted for running as fast as he could around the few tree's near where they had camped. 

"Vas, Vas, hey!" Faraday yelped, diving and ducking behind trees as Vasquez attacked him like an angry armada. 

Chisolm simply watched amused at the two young lovers 'attacked' each other. Red was annoyed that the peaceful silence he had been enjoying on the edge of the forest was now interrupted by unmanly yelling and Spanish curse words. Previously enraged, Vasquez had begun to hurl sloppy made balls of snow at the Irishman. Faraday had been successful for a while until he tripped and fell face first into the snow, Vasquez unable to breathe due to the laughter that caused his body to convulse and double over, dropping the heap of snow and bracing himself with his hands on his knees. Faraday had sat up at this point, grumbling as he saw Vasquez laughing at him but grinned as he charged at the man, knocking him to the ground. 

"I still do not like the snow, guero." Vasquez mumbled a little while later, when they were sat around the fire, night had approached faster than they had expected, meaning it was much more colder now, much to Vasquez's dismay.

"Well, give it a few days and we'll be moving on from here." Faraday chuckled as he lent against Vasquez. "No more cold." 

"Good." Vasquez scoffed.

Red muttered something in Comanche and Chisolm chuckled under his breath, causing the couple to look up. Vasquez raised an eyebrow while Faraday frowned.

"Now what would you be laughing at, hm?" Faraday asked. 

"He say's you two are like old married couple." Chisolm grinned up at them.

With having Faraday start to argue about he isn't old and Vasquez trying to console him, trying not to laugh, Chisolm watched them fondly; he was glad they had each other. It was nice to see a fallen comrade back with them, just to save another. For the past weeks they had been travelling, this had been a common occurrence, but while at times their harmless quarreling could be of annoyance, Chisolm was at peace with how they had found theirs. 

But in all honesty, he was glad to have a break from it when they decided to cover more ground. The plan had been to check two nearby towns for the signs of a certain man he had on paper, it offered good money which meant they could all sleep warm and have a night to relax and celebrate. Red and himself had gone to Hellport while Faraday and Vasquez traveled slightly West to Jagged City. The quiet had been good, traveling alongside Red, the cold was hell though. 

When they eventually rode up into town, Chisolm and Red tied up their horses, Red hanging out just outside the Saloon while Chisolm headed in. Ordering a drink to warm his body up, he kept a watchful eye out to see if he could spot the man he would be collecting a warrant for.

"Well, Mr Chisolm, we've heard of the likes of you." The bartender said, bringing his focus back to Chisolm as he cleaned a glass. "You're a bit far North aren't ya?"

"Bounty is where bounty is." Chisolm shrugged and down the burning liquid within the shot glass.

"Well, I'm afraid you're too late with this one." The bartender said.

Chisolm frowned and sat up, paying more attention now. "Now why would that be?"

"Obadiah Jackson took him not two days ago." The bartender said and it felt as if the whole room had gone silent. "Headed to Jagged City yesterday, so you won't have to deal with him."

Chisolm felt his entire body freeze as he gripped the empty shot glass. Obadiah Jackson was a _walking devil_ among men. Not many encountered him and lived. A cruel, sadistic man who played and hunted for sport, collecting bounties and hunting men as if it were mere child's play. He was known to twist their minds before killing them. He used their worst fear against them, torturing them until they begged for death. A killer that collected the blood money as a bonus, the killing his real prize. 

No one dared put a warrant up for him, the large bear of a man too terrifying for most folk. But while Chisolm had avoided crossing paths with this brute for most of his time it was the fact that he knew he was in the next town which was his next destination. A sickening feeling creeped through Chisolm's body at a horrifying realisation: Vasquez. The still known outlaw would be riding into town into the claws of the bear. 

Within seconds, Chisolm was out of the Saloon, hearing Red walking quickly to catch up with him as he headed for his dark horse. There was no way they would get their in time but Red picked up on the small surge of panic that consumed Chisolm and knew there was trouble. Chisolm didn't want to even think about the outcome he would discover when they got to Jagged City. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Now I'm just saying that with you speaking all this Mexican talk all the time and with my staying with you... I figured it could be an idea if, if I started picking some up." Faraday argued nonchalantly, trying to brush off the fact of the large effort he was willing to make for this man. 

"It's not Mexican and you don't even know what a syllable is. You really think you can learn Spanish?" Vasquez chuckled as he rode beside the Irishman. 

"Si?" Faraday guessed, and grumbled at how Vasquez continued to laugh at him. "You try and make an effort and this is what you get."

"No guero, _eres lindo_." Vasquez complimented him, looking at him fondly.

"See! If you teach me, I can then figure out what the hell you just said!" Faraday groaned while Vasquez cackled.

The duo were riding through a forest path, a short cut to Jagged City, the only present sounds other than their bickering was the distant sounds of tree's moving and creaking in the small breeze and birds twittering. Jack would snort every now and then at strange sounds within the forest, slightly spooked to be in an element he had never really seen before; only used to vast open space and constant heat. 

"That is it, no?" Vasquez asked as the outline of a town quickly approached as they left the forest path, the tree's thinning out but snow still visible within their landscape. 

"Yeah, that's it. We'll be safe here so we can stay in town." Faraday mused to himself and Vasquez smiled over at him slightly.

By 'we' he was referring to his outlaw companion obviously but Vasquez was touched with how he was taking his well being and safety into consideration. It amused Vasquez with the fact of how caring Faraday was becoming, more and more; it was cute. 

Riding into town, they tied Jack and Vasquez's mare Maria up before getting a room in the towns hotel. Vasquez decided to stay up in the hotel room while Faraday went to go get them a drink, the former still worried about strangers. Anyone could know who he is, or have his warrant. He couldn't trust anyone. Except Faraday - most of the time. 

"We're fine here, darlin'. I'll be back soon." Faraday grinned at him, pulling Vasquez in for one kiss before leaving. 

After Faraday had retrieved a nice bottle of whiskey, he headed over to check on Jack and Maria, the horses an important part of their weird rag-tag family that included Chisolm, Red and the rest of the family - even if they were deceased. Faraday murmured low words of comfort to Jack as he stroked his muzzle, unaware of the larger man slowly approaching. 

"Nice horse you got there." The man announced, a deep voice but one that immediately put Faraday one edge.

But this man was a good as hell gambler and he had been in worse situations than this, so his arrogant self knew he could handle this. 

"That he is, he's even killed people." He joked lightly, keeping a watchful eye on the stranger. 

A tall man, built well, with dark hair and scars visible but his eyes obscured by his wide brimmed hat, his whole body consumed within a long trench-like coat. 

"Not as many as I." The man replied in a voice that Faraday would guess was a joking tone but he knew that wasn't the case. "What about the mare? She's a pretty one too. Belong to that Mexican of yours?"

Faraday stilled then and glared at the stranger, bristling at his words, a small fuel of anger igniting within him. No one was setting near Vasquez tonight or any other night. 

"Now why would you care about that if I may ask?" Faraday drawled out in a low, warning tone, ready to let go of Jack and reach for Ethel and Maria at any given moment. 

The stranger finally looked up and Faraday felt sick at the ghostly look within this man's eyes; they were _un-human, animalistic_ and it terrified Faraday. But before Faraday could do anything, the man surged forward, gun in hand and struck Faraday in the temple, surging pain hitting the man but while Faraday tried to reach out and fight back, he felt his whole body give out and collapse on the floor, everything going black quickly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Vasquez sighed as he paced the room worriedly. Faraday had been gone too long. He muttered and cursed under his breath as he chewed on a cigar, his frustration evident. They should have just camped out in the forest, to be on the safe side. It was nights like these that terrified Vasquez and wished he was still back in Rose Creek, where he knew he had the chance of being safe. People there would treat him as a normal human being. 

They had no knowledge of his past. Only that he was an outlaw for killing a man. A warrant officer. But that mother fucker had it coming. Not a day went past when Vasquez didn't think of Antonio and wished he was still by his side. He wished things had turned out differently that day; his brother deserved to be alive. He just hoped he was doing him proud. 

He would have liked Faraday's card tricks, no matter how stupid some of them where. The boy would have been near Teddy's age now, which made Vasquez nauseous at the loss he suffered from. 

_That warrant officer deserved it._

Vasquez's head snapped up to look at the door as he heard heavy footsteps approaching and he felt a coil of panic. They were too heavy to be Faraday and they were the only ones awake at this time. Vasquez went to grab his gun but as he did, the door smashed open and a large brute of a man stood there and smiled as if he was a predator who had just caught his prey. 

 _"Mierda."_ Vasquez exclaimed and grabbed his gun but choked out a panicked, horrified sound as the man had surged forward, lassoing a rope around his neck, a similar approach Vasquez had used on Emma Cullen all that time ago. 

But this was different. This was pure life and death as Vasquez had been found and caught. Upon looking into this man's eyes Vasquez realised just who had found him; Obadiah Jackson. Vasquez felt a horrible empty pit feel his stomach as he realised he was going to die. There was no escape from Obadiah - the monster he had heard stories about and he knew he was going to suffer. Vasquez let out panicked sounds as he desperately pulled at the rope around his neck, the material rubbing at his throat painfully.

It quickly became harder to breathe and his vision became hazy and blurry, black spots quickly appearing and he felt his body shudder in horror as a vile voice entered the air:

_"It is going to be pure fun watching the light leave from your eyes after I'm done with you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eres lindo - youre cute
> 
> and shit has hit the fan 
> 
> and we are nearing the end
> 
> hope you enjoy and that this chapter is okay!


	9. Wanted Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from 'Im a wanted man' by royal deluxe

Faraday groaned as he woke up, horribly numb as he saw the thin snowflakes falling from the sky. It was the early hours of the morning, frost covered the floor and Faraday. He shivered as he sat up, rubbing his head where he found dried blood and a throbbing pain. Then it all came rushing back to him. Gasping, Faraday shakily rose to his feet, stumbling back towards the hotel, groaning as every fiber of his body ached and screamed in pain. 

Eventually getting up the stairs, he swore the door had been bashed in and he felt sick. Walking in, Faraday noticed the knocked over drawer, Vasquez's gun on the floor. Yelling in anger, he turned and punched the door frame in frustration, groaning at the pain but he could not help but panic. Vasquez was gone, he had been taken and goddammit Faraday had promised he would be safe. 

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."_ Faraday muttered as he searched around the room for any sign, of what he wasn't sure, consumed with worry and panic. 

He grabbed Vasquez's gun, one of his three Maria's, and slipped it within the waistband of his trousers and belt. While doing this, he heard footsteps creeping up on him and he swung round, Ethel cocked and ready to kill as he held the barrel of the gun in front of the intruders face. What he didn't expect to see holding his hands up in surrender was Sam Chisolm, followed closely by Red Harvest. Faraday relaxed slightly and lowered his gun but that wild, panicked look remanded in his eyes.

"He took him, Sam." Faraday said simply, all of his defensive walls and up fronts he kept up most of the time dissolving with just those words, his entire being seem to shatter. 

"And we're going to get him back Faraday. But we have to move." Chisholm said simply.

 Bursting out of the doors of the hotel, all three men stormed towards their horses, Faraday in the lead but Chisolm keeping up next to him while Red walked behind them, keeping a watchful eye out. Faraday was a walking oncoming storm. Apoplectic with rage, he saw that Vasquez's horse Maria was still there. While cursing and throwing his hat down, Faraday walked over to the horse, checking her over and making sure she was okay. He knew Vasquez was fond of this mare just as Faraday was fond of Jack. 

Stroking her muzzle, Faraday looked at the white and grey patched horse worriedly. The horse was uneasy and it pained him that he couldn't bring her for when they got Vasquez back. Faraday pulled out a blanket that was rolled up within Vasquez's saddle pack and chucked it over the horse gently. Red Harvest knelt to the ground and inspected the first on the trail. Him and Chisolm began to speak before Chisolm cursed under his breath and turned to Faraday, who looked at him worriedly.

"He dragged him out of town." Chisolm said simply, pointing to the small visible trail that could be seen.

It had not snowed much last night, so the tracks were still able to be seen. Horse tracks were faded but the large indentation of what appeared to be a body being dragged through. Faraday erupted into more fits of swearing and anger, swinging himself up upon Jack, staring at Chisolm while Red also mounted his horse.

"We need to go now, Sam!" Faraday roared, desperation evident. 

"I know Faraday. We need to be careful about this though." Chisolm said, once on his dark stallion. "Obadiah Jackson, isn't a sort of normal, sane man. He's an animal. Murders for sport. He doesn't care about the bounty money, only the hunt."

"He's not getting that hunt or the damn money, he's getting a bullet through his skull." Faraday muttered, through gritted teeth.

"Exactly, but we have to sneak up on him, if he realises what's happening Vasquez could be dead within the minute, if no-"

"He's not dead!" Faraday shouted, before surging forward on Jack. 

Chisolm sighed and rode forward as well, keeping up the light pace between their horses. Faraday knew he was being ridiculous but he was wild with panic, it was his fault this had happened. He had come back from the fucking dead, traveled across states to find Vasquez again. He had promised to look after him and care for him, no bounty hunter was ever going to get him. But he let it happen and Faraday didn't know what he would do if this... If Vasquez... 

Faraday growled under his breath as he focused on riding. He was going to kill this damn son of a bitch. 

 

* * *

 

Vasquez was fucking prey. He was prey to be hunted on but a bounty on a piece of paper. He was tied up by his legs and hands, back dragging across the frozen ground. His head hurt and it was so cold. Vasquez groaned and opened his eyes, grimacing at the harsh sudden light. God, how long had he been out? After his eyes focused on the light, he realised he wasn't in town. The tall dark tree's looming over him and he felt a horrible feeling in his gut. 

Groaning at the pain of being dragged across the ground, Vasquez focused his attention on the horse the rope tied around his legs was attached to. He looked at the large figure on the horse and reality sunk in. Suddenly enraged, Vasquez began to thrash around pulling at the rope, causing the horse to panic suddenly; it's rider cursing and ceasing the horse to move on. 

 _"Vete a la verga culero! Chingate, cabron! Puta!"_ Vasquez roared at the stranger as he got off of his horse, remembering how he attacked him in his room last night. 

Obadiah Jackson stalked towards Vasquez and took out his knife from his belt and grabbed Vasquez. Vasquez stilled for a moment but began to move again, desperately fighting for his life. Obadiah slashed the knife and cut the rope, giving Vasquez the small chance to wriggle away before he was grabbed again. 

"C'mon now, Vaquero. No need to be so angry." The bounty hunter gave him a smile that sent his spine crawling.

Vasquez glared at him and spat in his face, the sadistic man snarled and sent a fist flying into Vasquez's face, pain erupting from his nose and he spat out blood. Vasquez continued to shout and curse as he was dragged to a tree, Obadiah bounding him to it. 

"Fuck you." Vasquez sneered up at him. 

Obadiah chuckled as he moved away to tie his horse up, not addressing the man as he set up a small camp for himself. Vasquez watched warily, dreading what would happen once he was done. While Vasquez remained stone-faced and glaring at the bounty hunter but he was scared. The only person who had ever gotten close to catching him was Sam Chisolm but that was an entirely different situation. Here, Vasquez was coming to terms with the fact that he had been caught; he was going to die. The worst thing was that this bounty hunter was going to drag it out and all Vasquez could think about was what had happened to Faraday.

"Now Mr Vasquez," Obadiah drawled out lowly, causing Vasquez to still as the man spoke. "You murdered a warrant officer, naughty work." 

"Maybe he had it coming." Vasquez muttered, his instinct response leaving his mouth immediately. 

"Maybe he did, but does it look like _I care?_ " Obadiah turned to look at Vasquez and the Mexican felt sick at the cold, wild look in his eyes. 

"So you going to kill me or what?" Vasquez sighed.

"Oh Vaquero, you're going to be fun." Obadiah grinned, standing up and wandering over to him, pulling his knife out again and twirling it slowly over in his hands. 

Vasquez shifted from where he sat but he couldn't move, he was stuck, trapped. Obadiah twisted the knife around until he knelt down in front of Vasquez, staring into the man's eyes while Vasquez glared back, determined not to look away. 

"Now you see, I know what you're like, Vaquero. You're terrified of death. You have been running for months, escaping the the claws of the reaper. There's no place in the Lord's heaven for scum like you. But that applies to me also." Obadiah whispered in a sinister manner, holding the knife up. "I'm going to make this so, so painful for you. You'll have wished that I slit your throat when I first found you by the time I'm done with you." 

 _"Puta."_ Vasquez growled.

Obadiah huffed out a laugh and looked up from his knife to Vasquez, a strange look in his eyes that the Mexican couldn't even begin to guess what he was going to do before Obadiah looked at his shoulder, right where Vasquez's scar from his Gatling Gun wound was. Vasquez froze and Obadiah just grinned before he lunged forward, stopping just before the knife hit flesh, Vasquez held his breath, heart beating madly in fear. 

"This is going to hurt. _Just a little._ " Obadiah sneered.

The tip of the knife touch the scarred tissue on Vasquez's arm through his shirt, beginning to push agonisingly painful into the skin. Vasquez let out a scream as the blade sunk into his bicep. Beads of sweat formed on Vasquez's forehead as he looked up at the evil that was this man. He was going to die. 

 "Don't be such a coward Vaquero." Obadiah purred in a horrific tone. 

Vasquez grit his teeth, writhing around, trying to find some relief in this hell. Vasquez let out a breath as the blade disappeared and Obadiah stood up, Vasquez watched as he took a step away, biting his lip to try and suppress the pain but his eyes widened in panic as he saw Obadiah stand there with a long piece of rope beginning to loop it through itself. 

"Why'd you kill him huh? Bored? Just for fun? Hurt your mama?" Obadiah ask and Vasquez felt his blood go cold. 

Obadiah grinned maliciously. 

"Oh, soft spot." Obadiah grinned. "You going to tell me about it?" 

Vasquez glared up at him, breathing heavily but remaining silent. Obadiah huffed a laugh but grin twitched slightly. Vasquez watched in horror as Obadiah held up a noose. Vasquez gulped and suddenly it was around his neck, Obadiah pulling at the noose so Vasquez would look up at him, the Mexican choking slightly. 

"Yeah," Obadiah drawled out once again and grinned at Vasquez. "Figured the noose would be your biggest fear." 

Vasquez couldn't help but panic and writhe around, unable to even claw at Obadiah. He was going to die. He never figured he'd go out like this. He always figured he'd go out in a fight, a shoot out - even Rose Creek would have been the closest to a noble death that an outlaw like Vasquez could get. Or even a couple years down the line, somewhere with Faraday. Funny. Vasquez never saw himself as steeling down with someone but even at this moment, all he wanted was that goddamn stupid Irishman of his. 

He hoped Faraday was okay and hoped he'd live longer than he was going to. Vasquez was terrified, he didn't want to die but this was how he was going to go. He hoped Faraday was okay and safe. Vasquez felt a small flicker of a smile play on his lips as his vision blacked out. 

_Oh Joshua._

 

* * *

 

 

Faraday turned to look at Red Harvest who had stopped to analyse the the tracks on the ground.

"What did he find?" Faraday asked Chisolm anxiously. 

"The trail's a couple hours old. Obadiah's going to be ahead of us but were catching up. We'll get him back Faraday." Chisolm said, nodding at the Irishman before moving his horse forward. 

Faraday sighed and made Jack move forward again, looking around as snow began to fall. Once this was over, Faraday was going to take Vasquez back South, somewhere warm where they could stay and relax, protect each other from bounty hunters and other jackasses. Vasquez was the person Faraday wanted in his life forever and he wasn't going to give up that easily on him. 

"Don't worry darlin'." Faraday whispered to himself. "I'm comin' for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vete a la verga culero - fuck you asshole  
> Chingate - fuck you  
> cabron - mother fucker  
> Puta - bitch
> 
> vasquez may be a secret sweetheart but he has a bad mouth on him and who can blame him
> 
> I have been ill the last couple days so this is why this chapter took much longer to come out I did originally plan to get this out days ago. I feel like this chapter is really awful so i apologise.
> 
> Also while writing this I watched the magnificent seven again and got into a debate with my family with how faraday and Vasquez are boyfriends which was fun.


	10. Oh don’t take that sinner from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from the devils backbone by the civil wars

"Okay, I'm the one that'll have the only chance of getting close to this guy." Chisolm spoke simply. "Warrant officer and bounty hunter, lots in common. It's the only thing that'll give us enough time to take him down."

Faraday grumbled appreciatively from where he sat across the campfire. Chisolm glanced up and sighed. He knew how much Faraday hated this but this was the only chance they would have with saving Vasquez.

"He already knows your face, Faraday. He'll take you out in seconds after he kills Vasquez if he's-" Chisolm spoke but Faraday glanced up, shooting Chisolm a cold stare.

"He ain't dead." He muttered simply. 

"There's the possibility Faraday, you have to take that into consideration." Chisolm answered, in the same calm voice he always had. 

_"He ain't dead."_

The words were forced and sluggish, as if he was trying to hold back the panic and anger that had been wracking his body and mind for the past hours since they caught Vasquez's tracks. His heart racing fasting than Jack ever had, the blood drumming in his ears. He felt like he couldn't breathe at times when he realised the Mexican could already be dead. But that was what was keeping him going; the fact that his Mexican was still alive. He had to be. 

They had been travelling for hours, momentarily stopping and starting a fire because it was too cold out and they need their strength back if they were going to rescue Vasquez and take down Obadiah. Faraday couldn't help but dwell on the fact of how cold Vasquez must be. He hated the cold. Hated it with a passion and he was being dragged through snow like a dead deer after a hunt. 

"Now, Red Harvest will find cover up above, be on look out and ready to intervene." Chisolm spoke again. 

"I kill this son of a bitch." Faraday growled lowly, clutching a small necklace in his hand. 

Turning the medallion attached to the cord in his hands, Faraday focused on how it was Vasquez's, how he found it ripped on the floor; Vasquez never took it off. He remembered the time the necklace had first intrigued him. He was lying in bed, head nuzzled into the pillow so he was partially hidden, his hair becoming even more messy now than it was before as the Mexican seemed to have an obsession with running his hands through it and gripping on. 

Faraday's hand had traveled across Vasquez's bare chest, the man only bothering to pull his pants back on after settling back into bed, lying on his side, using his elbow to prop himself up slightly as he gazed down at his beautiful Irishman with such a fondness that Faraday simply didn't understand. Rough, calloused fingers moved across defined muscles, a small path of hair on his chest, tracing his collar bone and admiring the artwork that was Vasquez's body before settling on fiddling with the necklace round the mans neck.

A simple silver medallion which Faraday inspected intriguingly, Vasquez watching him.

"It was my Mama's." Vasquez said simply, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Faraday asked, glancing up. 

"The necklace, it was my Mama's." Vasquez spoke. "She gave it to me when she got ill; to keep her close."

"I've never heard you talk about her before." Faraday said quietly. 

"My past was not a happy one, guero. It still haunts me to this day." Vasquez murmured and Faraday caught the slight pained look in the man's eyes as he thought back to certain memories.

"Hey," Faraday whispered, brushing his hand across Vasquez's cheek. "It's in the past now, nothings going to get you." 

Vasquez nodded and smiled, leaning down to kiss his lover. 

Again and again Faraday had promised him that he would be safe. He said he would protect him. No bounty hunter would ever get him. _And he broke that promise._ He fucking lied and now Vasquez was stuck in this mess and it was all his fault. Now Faraday knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to him; he would walk the rest of his days in constant guilt. Faraday helped the necklace tightly in his hands, trying to remain calm. He wasn't a religious man, but _God please let him be okay._

 

* * *

 

 Vasquez groaned as he woke up again, blinking as he glanced around. The pain was numb and he looked around to see he was sitting on top of a horse that wasn't his. He was unbalanced, toppling slightly but he couldn't grab onto anything due to his hands being bound behind his back, the rope too tight, hurting his wrists, rubbing them sore. But another rope rubbed at his neck as he tried to regain balance, the noose pulling at his throat which ever way he went. 

Looking around like a panicked animal but stopped as he saw Obadiah grinning at him, enjoying the little game he had created to amuse himself as he prolonged the death of the Mexican. Vasquez glared at him, making an enraged noise but he was unable to do anything about it, his mouth gagged with a piece of dirty cloth. He was trapped. Stuck. Waiting for death. 

"Now, if my horse gets spooked, it's the end of the tracks for you my friend." Obadiah drawled out, his voice like oil down Vasquez's spine; dark and disgusting. 

Vasquez simply stayed still, hoping the horse wouldn't move as he panicked but refused to show it. He couldn't believe he was going out like this.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He just wished he saw Faraday one more time. His eyes snapped open as the horse moved slightly, the sound of hooves on a track in the distance. He shushed the horse slightly, sighing in relief as it stopped moving back he then glanced up to see who was approaching. Obadiah had stood up as well, watching as a man approached on a dark horse and Vasquez watched with wide eyes as Sam Chisolm simply strolled into the maniac's camp. 

"Evening gentleman." Chisolm spoke, glancing between the two. 

"Evening, now how may I help you?" Obadiah drawled out again, a sickly sweet kind tone that made Vasquez feel sick. 

"Was just passing through; had been hunting a Vaquero but it seems like you beat me to it." Chisolm spoke and Obadiah narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Now just may who you be?" Obadiah sneered slightly. 

"Sam Chisolm, duly sworn warrant officer of Wichita, Kansas." Chisolm spoke. 

"Warrant officer huh?" Obadiah spoke and seemed to think for a minute. "It's awful cold out, rest for a minute and warm you hands up before the frost bite gets them."

Chisolm dismounted his stallion and walked over calmly to the fire, sitting opposite Obadiah, holding his hands up to the flames. 

"So you were hunting him too huh? Good bounty on him too." Obadiah spoke.

"That there is - hey how about we work together and collect this bounty together?" Chisolm asked and Vasquez frowned at what the man was doing. 

"You know what we could do?" Obadiah asked and Vasquez stilled out how cold his voice turned suddenly, any humanity he had left disappearing. "We could tell that man you got up in the tree's to stand down."

Chisolm frowned but before he could even react, Obadiah hit him around the head with one of the pans he had near the fire, having finished eating a while ago. He wasn't ready to kill the warrant officer just yet. Red Harvest appeared out of the tree's and out of cover, knife in hand as he glared at Obadiah, Vasquez watching helplessly. The sudden appearance of Red Harvest had caused the horse under neath him to jolt forward in surprise, Vasquez's neck straining, finding it harder to breath. 

Watching as he felt like drowning, as Red Harvest put up a good fight, catching Obadiah once or twice with his knife but it wasn't long before the animal had him pinned to the ground, strangling the life out of him, a sick sadistic grin crawling on his lips. Vasquez yelled out, voice muffled by the lack of breath and the gag. But his eyes continued to widen as he heard a yell. Faraday came charging at Obadiah, pulling out Maria and shooting him in the shoulder. The killer snarled and let go of Red, the man slipping in and out of consciousness as air returned to his body, filling his lungs. 

The gun shot caused the horse to shriek out, surging forward, Vasquez tumbling off and suddenly all pressure was around his throat in a realisation of death and pure panic. Vasquez wriggled and writhed as he was desperate to claw at his neck, his bound hands preventing him to try and save his own life, a measly attempt. 

 _"No!"_ Faraday yelled out in horror and ran towards him, desperate to save him but was knocked down by Obadiah.

"I remember you." Obadiah purred, his voice disgustingly, causing Faraday to grit his teeth.

_"You mother fucker."_

Faraday charged, like an enraged bull, firing Maria once again, twice, loading the two bullets into Obadiah but the brute of a man stood tall, charging forward as well, a fist knocking the Irishman to the ground. Pain erupted in his nose, blood quickly forming but Faraday simply spat and rose quickly on his feet, used to a good old fashioned brawl. He swung at the man but watched as Obadiah went to pull out his gun. The animal paused and howled in pain as another gun shot ran out, Chisolm standing behind him with a stormy expression on his face. 

Obadiah turned back to see Faraday in front of him, Ethel cocked and loaded, barrel touching his chin before Faraday fired. Chisolm watched as the body fell to the floor, more than half a face missing. Faraday glanced at Chisolm; it was over. 

"Hey!" Red yelled out.

Faraday turned and saw Red Harvest desperately trying to hold up  Vasquez's hanging body, the Mexican too unnaturally still that Faraday felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. He ran forward, holding up Vasquez as Red made quick haste to cut the rope, Vasquez falling to the floor. Faraday continued to hold Vasquez's body, glancing him over frantically looking for a sign of life. Ripping off the gag from around his mouth, Vasquez head just lolled to the side, mouth partially open. 

"Vas, Vas, c'mon V! No! You are not leaving me, you hear that you _son of a bitch!_ " Faraday gasped desperately, his body shaking in comparison to the rigid body in his arms. 

Vasquez simply laid there unresponsive, his eyes closed. Leaning closer, Faraday's eyes widened as he saw there was no breath coming from the Mexican. He was quick to lay him down, pressing down on his chest, desperately trying to will the life back into the man. 

"No! Vas! Alejandro!" Faraday yelled, using anything to try and get a response. 

"Faraday-" Chisolm spoke.

 _"No!"_ Faraday snarled at him, already his shoulders moving as his body heaved, tears forming in his eyes but he blinked them away, gritting his teeth as he continued to resuscitate Vasquez. "You can't leave me dammit!"

Faraday cried to Vasquez but there was no one to bring back no matter how much he carried on, in his futile efforts to bring him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IM SORRY
> 
> i had this chapter written days ago but my laptop deleted it so sorry it took so long! hope this is okay but
> 
> IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER STRAIGHT AWAY LET ME KNOW I HAVE IT READY TO POST!


	11. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from perfect - ed sheeran

Vasquez gasped quietly as he woke up. His hands curled into fists that he clutched desperately as he calmed down. He'd had a nightmare again. He was always scared of being caught and that bounty hunter in his dreams had been the worse yet.

But Vasquez was safe. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his face in his hands, sighing as his heart rate settled. It felt like he couldn't breathe, he had been choking. He'd finally faced the noose and it was haunting.

 Vasquez gulped in some air and began to glance around the room to see where Faraday was. The other side of the bed had the sheet torn back so he had got up but it looked as if it had been a while ago, the slight stain of blood confused Vasquez but he wouldn't be surprised if the _idiota_ had gotten into a fight last night while getting the bottle of whiskey.

Getting up, Vasquez realised his body ached, as if it had been beaten and bruised just like his dream but the pain was quick to drift away. A deep frown formed its way onto his brow as he realised this wasn't their hotel room but Faraday's room in Rose Creek.

 Vasquez couldn't find his guns anywhere, so he walked down the stairs in just his loose shirt and trousers, not even bothering to do up his boots properly. He frowned but approached warily into the main part of the saloon as the sound of music reached his ears, laughter filling the room; the sweet croon of a Louisiana voice singing softly from the piano.

Vasquez walked in and his eyes widened as Goodnight Robicheaux lent back as he picked up the pace, fingers moving faster on the keys as he bellowed out the last part of the song. The man looked the same, somehow slightly younger though, more relaxed and care free. As if he had finally had a burden lifted off of his shoulders. He looked happy, singing and laughing breathlessly, a sweat forming on his brow as he sung passionately.

 Billy Rocks was sitting at the table closest to him, sharpening his knives with a genuine fond smile in his face as he watched his lover relax. Sitting at the same table at him was the large brute of a man, Jack Horne, with a lady who seemed tiny compared to him, but she was happily cuddled up to his side, a wedding ring on her finger standing out to Vasquez.

 It was Billy who noticed him first, glancing up and pausing in shock.

  _"Goody."_ He hissed.

 It was then everything came to a halt. The music stopped and the other heads turned to look at him. Vasquez felt his throat grow tight and suddenly he couldn't breathe again. Goodnight was watching him in shock and curiosity, as if he couldn't figure out why the Mexican was here.

 Goodnight rose to his feet and began walking cautiously towards Vasquez as the latter began to open and close his mouth, shifting uneasily as he moved into a sense of panic, trying to figure out what was going on.

 "Wh-what-" Vasquez managed to get out as Goodnight approached him.

 The Cajun put his hands on Vasquez's arms to still him and Vasquez couldn't help but flinch.

 They were all dead. So what the hell was he.

 "Son, it's okay." Goodnight spoke calmly, no nerves shown on the older man, much different than the man Vasquez knew before.

 "I'm dead aren't I?" Vasquez asked, the realisation setting in.

 The noose hadn't been a dream. Obadiah Jackson was a living nightmare. _Vasquez was dead_. This only explained why he was seeing them all here. The lost ones of Rose Creek. The rest of the Seven.

 "Yeah, yeah you are." Goodnight said simply. "Didn't think you would be here for a while, if I'm being honest."

 "Bounty hunter." He spoke softly. "They tried to get to me but-"

 "I'm sorry Vasquez." Goodnight said.

 "But you're all together? What is this place?" Vasquez asked, trying to stop the tightening within his throat.

 Billy shrugged at the table.

 "No idea, but I'm not one to complain. We're safe and happy and together." Goodnight spoke.

 "Did Faraday make it back?" Billy asked suddenly.

 "Yes, what happened to him son?" Jack spoke up for the first time.

 "He came back. He came back from the dead. Everything was fine. Now I've left this time." Vasquez spoke, the realisation that he wouldn't see Faraday again setting in.

 "But you're not meant to be here." A man leaning in the door way spoke up.

 "What?" Vasquez asked looking at him in confusion and frustration.

 "Now what do you mean about that?" Goodnight asked, taking a step back and looking at the man, hands on his hips.

 The man took a step forward, a sense of authority surrounding him along with piercing blue eyes. Instantly, a memory of who this man had been and the impact on this town came to Vasquez, the love someone had had for him was the revenge they all took part in.

 "Some people arrive here too soon. Just like your Mr Faraday." The man spoke.

 "And he got to go back." Billy said quietly in realisation.

 Vasquez looked at the man in confusion. He didn't know what was happening but the tug in his gut told him to believe the man, just as the tightening in his threat, slight pain returning.

 "The righteous man perishes, and no one lays it to heart; devout men are taken away, while no one understands. For the righteous man is taken away from calamity. He enters into peace." Jack spoke up quietly, reciting while his wife simply chuckled at him. 

 "Well Vasquez, looks like it's your lucky day." Goodnight said clapping him on the back. "Besides, we've already replaced you with a strapping young fellow."

 Confused, Vasquez moved to the window and his eyes widened at the sight. Sitting outside on a chair was a beautiful woman with dark striking eyes just like Vasquez; while she was older her eyes lit up like a kindred spirit. She was watching a boy. He was aiming at a line of cans stacked across a beam, using his slingshot to take them out. Vasquez felt his heart stop as he saw Antonio laugh and cheer, proudly boasting to Mama with what he had done.

 _“Antonio.”_ He whispered.

His family was here. His Mama. His hermano. He had missed them so much over the years, the loss of his Mama with him every day and the weight of the guilt of Antonio’s death a  constant plague in his mind. He could be with them again. They could be a family again. It could go back to how it was before.

But Vasquez had run from his past for so long that he couldn’t relive it. He knew that now. He had to move on. He had someone that needed him now. Antonio was fine and happy, a relief Vasquez never thought he would get.

Antonio turned and looked into the Saloon, spotting Vasquez in the window and waved excitedly, giving Vasquez a big smile that he hadn’t realised how much he had missed. The few tears that pricked his eyes refused to leave as he looked his Mama in the eyes and she simply nodded and smiled at him, Antonio also giving him a simple nod.

It was as if someone had snapped the chains that were wrapped around Vasquez’s body, chained there for years. It was okay. They were fine. They told him that much. Vasquez gave a simple wave back before stepping back away from the window; it wasn’t his time to join them yet.

Vasquez turned to look at him, heart hammering in his ears once again. He looked at all the others in turn and Billy simply nodded towards the door. A sudden urge pulled Vasquez towards the door so the Mexican walked towards it. Warily, he stopped in front of Saloon doors and turned back to the others to find Goodnight standing by his side.

 It was too bright outside and Vasquez squinted slightly, shielding his face but he frowned before his eyes widened as he heard a voice somewhere outside.

**_"You are not dying on me!"_ **

He sounded so far away but Vasquez was ready to run and find him.

 He had to.

 "The distance of a voice, is only a short time away from a touch." Goodnight spoke, putting a hand on Vasquez's shoulder. "He wasn't meant to die and neither was you; go keep him out of trouble."

 Vasquez nodded at him, placing his hand in Goodnight's shoulder in thanks before he turned to the man with blue eyes by the door.

 "You'll see them all again one day but for now you're needed back there." He said with a small smile.

 "Thank you, Matthew." Vasquez said simply.

 He nodded and smiled, taking a step back.  Vasquez turned to look at the three men behind him, giving them all a grateful smile and a nod. They would all see each other again soon. Anyway, they were family. Vasquez simply grinned and pushed open the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I couldn't wait any longer to post it here you go!!
> 
> i decided goodnight, billy and jack needed to be properly written in this story. they deserved it at least and i thought this could be a lovely requiem for them. Also Matthew says hi.
> 
> and family feels.
> 
> I think this is my favourite chapter yet tbh
> 
> nearing the end now and thank you so much for all your support with this! i love you all!


	12. When love's the word you've never learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you turn off the lights  
> I get stars in my eyes  
> Is this love?  
> Maybe someday"
> 
> chapter title and lyrics form give you what you like by avril lavigne

"You are not dying on me!" Faraday yelled, beginning to breathe life into Vasquez's mouth.

He begged and urged and prayed. He needed him back he couldn't do this without him. Chisolm had begun with compression's to help, to appease the heartbroken man in front of him. It was a lost cause until the body moved. Vasquez took in a sudden sharp breath, coughing endlessly as his body shook slightly. His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. Faraday watched him with wide eyes before he lent forward and held the man.

  "Oh shit, Vas!" Faraday gasped, a few sobs wracking his body at the relief of the Mexican's arms moving to hold him as well.

 "Guero." Vasquez whispered back. 

 "Oh god, darlin', you were dead." Faraday said shakily.

 "Now you get how I felt." The dark eyed man snickered slightly, wincing due to the sore throat. 

 "Oh shut up you ass." Faraday muttered but moved so he was grinning down at Vasquez.

 The Mexican watched Faraday for a moment. He was so beautiful. His mouth was stretching out as a grin, tears in his eyes, his face red but oh, he was so beautiful. He cupped Faraday's face and smiled at him and enjoyed how the man above him nuzzled his face into Vasquez's palm. 

 "Let's sit him up now." Chisolm spoke, helping Faraday to move the injured man.

 "How long?" Vasquez asked quietly.

 "Only a minute." Chisolm answered. 

 "It felt much longer..." Vasquez mumbled to himself. 

 Vasquez sat up and took in a deep breath, his voice raspy and sore that he knew he wouldn't be talking properly for a while. His body ached and hurt and he was so cold. 

 "Let's get you back to town." Chisolm said simply. 

 

* * *

 

Lips moved softly across Vasquez's jaw, moving down to his neck in a slow movement, tracing every detail with care, focusing on keeping him safe. Vasquez's eyes were half lidded in bliss; he was safe and loved and he was alive. He sighed softly as Faraday continued to adore his throat, the Irishman glancing at his face every now and then, smiling fondly. They were lying in bed, in their hotel room, locked away and protecting themselves. No one was going to get them and Faraday was sure to keep this promise this time. He looked away guiltily and Vasquez opened his eyes and glanced down at him, frowning slightly in worry. 

"What is it, guerito?" Vasquez asked quietly. 

 "I broke my promise." He admitted easily, disappointment within himself evident. 

Vasquez's eyes brows rose, and he moved to sit up slightly, looking at the Irishman. Faraday refused to look at him, his expression full of pain. Vasquez sighed and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at him. Faraday did so, reluctantly but he looked into Vasquez's dark eyes. 

"It is not your fault, si?" Vasquez said firmly, even though his voice was still so weak. "It was always something that was going to catch up with me, and I deserved it."

"The hell you did." Faraday snarled, sitting up. 

"Joshua," Vasquez said softly and Faraday paused and looked at his lover. "Have I ever told you about my family?"

Faraday paused at this, it wasn't often the two called themselves by their actual names, and Vasquez had never mentioned his past, only ever commenting on his necklace, which was his mothers. But now, Faraday knew to be quiet and just listen to the Mexican. 

"You haven't." Faraday replied quietly. 

"It wasn't just me and Mama, I had a little brother too; Antonio was his name." Vasquez spoke slowly, his sore voice sounding even more painful, as he began to break down walls Faraday never even knew him to have, the man ripping his soul apart and giving it to Faraday. "After my Mama fell ill and passed away, I had to raise him." 

Vasquez sighed and his face in his hands, dragging his palms down as sat back up, pain evident within his expression and all Faraday could do was place his hand on Vasquez's arm, letting him know he was there. 

"I, I wasn't a good brother. I didn't understand responsibility. I was a kid that refused to grow up. I couldn't care for him properly!" Vasquez muttered angrily, angry at himself. 

"Hey," Faraday scolded softly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"I couldn't save him when that ranger shot him, He was the son of the ranch owner I worked for and I couldn't protect Antonio." Vasquez sighed, looking down at his hands. "But I found him, years later and didn't even think before putting a bullet in that pendejo's skull."

"He did deserve it." Faraday muttered in realisation, repeating the words Vasquez had used as his defense for so long, now understanding the truth behind them. 

"I lived with the guilt of my brother for so long." Vasquez sighed but then smiled slightly to himself. "But I know he's okay now. I will see him again one day. It was too soon now to go."

"Damn right,  the only person I would ever want by side ain't leaving anytime soon." Faraday mumbled.

Vasquez smiled and looked up at him, a coy look developing across his features. "Are you trying to tell me something, guero?" 

Faraday cursed his Irish heritage for the slight embarrassed tint that filled his cheeks and mumbled to himself as he looked down. Vasquez grinned and leaned closer, trying to see Faraday's face.

"Joshua..." He whispered quietly, snickering slightly as the blue eyed man grumbled even more. "Qué es amor?"

"Do you really think I'd travel all this way and risk so much for someone I didn't love?" Faraday said quickly, looking up at Vasquez to be greeted with a large smile, curling at the sides. "Stop smilin' like that!"

"Me quieres, guero?" Vasquez said softly, grinning like a mad man. 

"I ain't saying it again." Faraday mumbled.

"You didn't even say it properly the first time." Vasquez scoffed, moving closer to him on the bed. "Joshua, por favor."

Faraday sighed and turned to look at Vasquez, the man now moving to lean over him. "Alejandro..."

"Por favor." 

"I don't dislike you."

"Joshua!" 

"Fine, I love you, okay, you idiot?" Faraday grumbled, embarrassed and still unsure of admitting feelings like this out loud. 

Vasquez grinned happily, his chest puffing out slightly proudly as he smiled down at Faraday. He lent forward and kissed Faraday deeply, Faraday eventually relenting and wrapping his arms around the Mexican gently, holding him close as he kissed him back. He moved his hands softly under Vasquez's shirt, resting them on the warm skin of his back, rigid and not completely smooth, covered in battle wounds, old and new but every inch of him was perfect either way. 

"Te amo, guero." Vasquez whispered against Faraday's lips. 

"I know, dummy." Faraday chuckled back, pulling the man on top of him, the latter laughing as he fell. 

* * *

 

While there were happy times, not everything was completely a happy ending. Nightmares begun to plague Vasquez's mind, the torment that was Obadiah Jackson never did truly die, entering Vasquez's dreams and forcing him to relive the horrors he faced not long ago. The crystal clear memory of the rope around his neck, Faraday screaming and crying were all too real and terrifying to Vasquez. Most nights he would wake up, yelling, reaching for his guns in pure terror and panic. 

Faraday would awake quickly, looking around in shock and panic as to what had the man screaming before he realised it was the nightmares. He'd wrap his arms around Vasquez easily, and would just hold him, talking about silly nothings and useless stories to calm him down and take his mind off of it. They were only nightmares, they weren't real. 

Vasquez wasn't the only one to have nightmares; sometimes it was he who had to console Faraday; images of fire and bullets and the smell of burning, rotting flesh still filling his senses. The men both dealt with their demons in their own ways but they were both there for each other. It was not long, maybe two weeks after the incident that they made the decision one morning. Vasquez was putting Maria's saddle back on her when he paused and looked at Faraday's prying eyes. The Irishman was glancing at him with a concerned look as a similar thought crossed his mind. 

Vasquez glanced at the other two men they were travelling with and nodded back at Faraday. It was time. They couldn't drag Chisolm down, they were trouble and they all knew it. They were a nuisance but they were family, so it was hard and easy to say goodbye all the same. Faraday finished packing his saddle bag before turning and walking over to where Sam Chisolm sat by the small campfire hat was still cracking in the early hours of the morning. 

"Finally get the guts to tell me you two are skipping out?" Chisolm said simply, surprising Faraday enough to stop in his tracks.

Vasquez watched simply from where he stood by his mare, gently stroking his nose and muttering quiet Spanish endearments to her. 

"Figured it's the right thing for us." Faraday said simply. "We need a rest for a while."

"If I ever need you, I'll know where to find you." Chisolm said before standing up to give Faraday a simple hug as a goodbye. "Beside's, I'll still need to check in on my horse every once in a while."

"God dammit, Sam, I swear to god-" Faraday cursed, laughing as he did, the leader grinning as well. 

Red Harvest nodded simply at them, giving them a small smile but that was it. He was a man of few words. Faraday walked back to Vasquez and the horses, mounting Jack and giving the two other companions one last look before Vasquez and himself began to head out. Heading south, away from the cold and awful memories that lay behind them, to move to others. To old homes and battles, to old friends and new.

It was over a week later when Faraday and Vasquez found themselves, dismounting their horses and walking through the long grass quietly, side by side. They stopped in front of the three graves, each clearly marked for the fallen heroes and lost Seven. Vasquez lent down and placed the small red windmill back into the ground next to Horne's grave, the toy having been knocked over by the wind. Goodnight's flash fluttered around in the strong breeze while one of Billy's pig-stickers stood tall and rigid in the ground - figures. Faraday had found one up in the Church tower after he was able to leave his bed. It had only felt right that Billy deserved something to commemorate his life as well. 

Vasquez stood back up, moving to Faraday's side and wrapping his arms around the man, pressing a kiss against his shoulder and simply watching the town down the hill. Buildings had been reconstructed easily, looking stronger and powerful after the battle all those months ago. The church now tall and proud, standing out the most to the two gunslingers. Faraday sighed and turned to glance and smile down at Vasquez, cracking him a grin. 

"Let's go home, shall we?" He said simply. 

Vasquez nodded firmly. "Si." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guerito - dear  
> pendejo - asshole  
> que es amor - what is it sweetheart  
> me guieres - you love me  
> por favor - please  
> te amo - i love you 
> 
> i love all of you and thank you so much for the support with the story - i've never really finished a fanfic before so to be able to do this is amazing and the lovely comments and people who have read this are all so amazing! 
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter!


	13. EPILOGUE: But this is not our fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from all along the watch tower by jimi hendrix (tom ellis version preferred)
> 
> All along the watchtower  
> Princes kept the view  
> While all the women came and went  
> Barefoot servants, too  
> Outside in the cold distance  
> A wildcat did growl  
> Two riders were approaching  
> And the wind began to howl

Emma smiled from  where she sat with Leni, watching her small toddler sit on the porch in front of them, playing with a small rattle easily. Emma watched with a small smile but wondered what it would have been like if Matthew was still around. They had tried before but hadn't been successful with having children of their own, but Emma had always hoped they could have had their own little ones. But now Emma Cullen focused on her town of Rose Creek, she focused on watching out for the townsfolk, she brought the Seven here to help them. 

It was because of them they had their freedom again, that they were free from Bartholomew Bogue and his men. They were able to live freely and not be terrified of the 'deputies' that patrolled the town or the fear of death being around every corner. They avenged their fallen and won a war they were never meant to have. But they triumphed. They rebuilt the town, bigger and stronger. It brought another sense of hope, seeing the church rebuilt and completed.

Up in the tower, Emma had once gone up after it was completed, finding the courage to do so, she came across an inscription in the corner. A small knife had been used to carve scratchy letters into the freshly painted woodwork. Initials: B.R and G.R. Emma had smiled upon reading them; constant reminders of their saviors and friends. She knew these two would not care about being glorified, it was not the reason they were carved into memory here now; they were here to be together forever, that she was sure of. Anonymous, similar initials, united forever, something the two of them would have wanted. 

Little touches of things like this were all over the town, Emma had grown to notice over time. Windmills made by children were more frequent, appearing in the fields and gardens, outside the front of the school. These smaller changes within the town were noticed but unspoken for. They survived and lived, just as they were meant to. And any other trouble that came across their paths was easy to deal with, they were fighters. 

Emma's head snapped up as she heard a yell. One of the women ran out of the building, quickly fixing her top as cackling men walked out, shoving a man to floor and kicking him in the gut. The group staggered, leaning on each other as they left the building, one holding onto another woman by the throat, holding a gun to her throat, snickering lowly. Quick to grab her shotgun that was resting on the porch, Emma Cullen rose to her feet, weapon cocked while Leni grabbed her little one hastily, holding them close while she moved behind Emma. 

"Well, would you look at that?" One of the drunkards that had rolled into town a few hours ago commented, taking a few lazy steps forward. "Little lady 'ere things she knows how to use a gun!"

"I am well certain I know how to put a bullet between your eyes." Emma called out. "I suggest you take this chance to leave - now." 

Emma spoke slowly and sternly, a woman not to be reckoned with. The three men outside simply laughed at the site and Emma sighed. Always the same, always seen as weak; she was anything but weak. She stared them down, her eyes ablaze.

"Let her go." Emma commanded.

"Or what?" The one holding her sneered, pushing the gun further into the skin, the woman whimpering. 

"Or else you'll be up against one of the greatest gunman in this town." 

Heads turned to look at the building next door, leaning against a post Joshua Faraday stood there. A smile playing on his lips, as he rested his hand on his belt, close to Ethel. He looked relaxed and at ease but ready to fight at any second. His eyes flickered between each of the three men and smirked. This was hardly a challenge; far too easy. 

"Now who are you?" The leader called out, impatiently. 

"The living dead." Faraday answered simply. 

"So you her man? Need to get a restraint on your woman!" The man snapped.

"Oh no." Another voice spoke, a thicker accent. "He is not her man."

Alejandro Vasquez walked out from the doorway, behind Faraday and walking out to not far next to him, cigar in mouth, sucking on it lazily. His fingers itched for his guns. The leader of the drunkards narrowed his eyes between the two.

"So we got us a woman with more balls than I've ever seen, and a couple of Mary's, huh?" He snapped. 

Vasquez's eye twitched and he flashed an evil grin while Faraday threw a glance at Vasquez, winking at him before looking at Emma. The headstrong woman nodded simply before looking back at the trip of drunks. A moment of silence passed before one of the men whipped out his pistol, ready to fire at Faraday but he was greeted with a quick fire of a bullet from Emma Cullen. The street erupted into an explosion of gun fire as Vasquez was quick to whip out both of his Maria's firing at one of the remaining two. 

Faraday focused on using Ethel to take down the leader quickly, grinning, with his tongue between his teeth as he moved forward easily, advancing on his already falling opponent. Once all men fell to the ground, Vasquez and Faraday walked over to Emma, who simply lowered her gun slightly and nodded at them.

"Gentleman." She acknowledged them politely. 

"Mrs Cullen," Faraday grinned at her. "Seemed you had things handled here but-"

"Joshua wanted some fun." Vasquez interrupted with a grin as Faraday hit him arm and Emma smiled.

"Of course." Emma answered but glanced behind them. 

More men filed out of the building to see who had gunned down their men, looking up in confusion and outrage at who stood there in the streets.

"Seem's you get to play a little longer, Mr Faraday." Emma spoke, raising her gun once more.

"Now you're damn right about that." Faraday snickered.

"Play nice, guero." Vasquez warned gently, a slight purr to his voice.

"Always darlin'." Faraday answered, a bullet leaving Ethel as soon as he finished speaking. 

The people of Rose Creek were fighters; they could take their own battles any day; but sometimes it was good to have some friends. Faraday moved easily, even though his body would never be the same after the explosion; he found solace with Vasquez and living in Rose Creek; closer to fallen friends and fighting the nightmares that plagued him most nights. Vasquez was able to face his own demons as well, he feared the noose but he feared losing family more; they went together like belt and braces - holding each other up and supporting each other; heart and soul. They were magnificent now. Before they were broken and in need of fixing, they were fighting themselves and their demons. 

But _what we lose in the fire, we find in the ashes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end for 'what we lose in the fire, we find in the ashes' - i will be focusing on other works from now on but i may come back to this every so often, with new ideas and shorts au's to do within this universe i have created within this story.
> 
> but i would just like to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story, be it commenting, subscribing or even just giving kudo's - it all means a lot to me and i cant thank you enough <3

**Author's Note:**

> Que te jodan - fuck you  
> No seas tonto - you fool
> 
> Decided to write some angst, might turn this into a short story; im not done yet ;)


End file.
